Code Geass: The King of Knights Tournament
by Grimdivide
Summary: The next part of my stories. Basically as the title says, there will be a Knightmare tournament. Last knight standing wins. Epilogue up, it's short. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ _CODE GEASS: THE ADVENT, SHADOW_ THEN _CODE GEASS: THE SILVER KNIGHT_ BEFORE READING THIS!!!!**

**Shinji: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo READERRRRRS!!!!**

**Milly: Hey! I'm supposed to say that!**

**Tamaki: Does it matter?**

**Shinji: Not really.**

**Milly: Of course it does. I'm supposed to be the star.**

**Tamaki: You are not the star of this story!**

**Shinji: Yeah! You're just another secondary character like us!**

**Milly: No I mean I'm the head announcer of the Tournament.**

**Shinji: We're not at that part of the story yet.**

**Milly: Oh....**

**Tamaki: Dumb Britannian blonde.**

**Milly: What did you say?**

**Tamaki: Gulp.......N-nothing!**

**Milly: I thought so...Otherwise, I'd have to show you why Lelouch feared me at school.**

**Shinji: Okay, enough fun. Let's get the show on the road for the next part of Grimdivide's stories. Here's _Code Geass: The King of Knights Tournament_.**

**Grimdivide: I do not o-**

**Jeremiah: WAIT!!**

**Grimdivide: What do want, Super Duper Orange Man?**

**Jeremiah: I've noticed in your stories a complete LACK of me! Your depriving your readers of me, Jeremiah Gottwald! And don't call me Super Duper Orange Man! It's just Orange-kun or Orange Boy.**

**Grimdivide: Okie dokie, Super Duper Orange Man!**

**Jeremiah: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Grimdivide: Anyways I do not own Code Geass. Starts one day after The Silver Knight's ending.**

**Part 1: Setting Up**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon as Aero, the Azure Knight of the Guardians, sat on a roof of an apartment building across the street from Kallen Kozuki's house. Aero wore a blue and black outfit with wide loose sleeves, a long cloth that covered his left leg, and a sword on his back. He also wore a blank face mask with a hood that covered the rest of his head. The man behind Aero was actually the thought dead Demon Emperor of the world, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Noa, the director of the Guardian's, had assigned him to watch over Kallen for some unknown reason. But Noa gave Lelouch the assignment because he knew Lelouch would protect the target. And all Aero had to do was make sure he was never noticed by anyone, and so far no one did.

Well almost no one.

"Hi, Mr. Aero," said the voice of a 10 year old little boy who just came up to the roof.

"Good afternoon, Haru," responded Aero.

"Are you still going to wear that mask when I talk to you Lelouch?" the Japanese boy asked. Lelouch had entrusted this boy with his identity because he actually looked beyond what everyone else saw of Lelouch and noticed how the world became peaceful after his death. Another reason is that the kid could keep a secret without Lelouch casting Geass on him.

"Yes I am," Aero told Haru, "If anyone else sees me it could draw the world back into chaos. The UFN can only do so much to prevent the people to start riots to find the Demon Emperor."

Haru looked at the sitting masked man sympathetically with his green eyes. "I don't think you're a demon," he told him, "When I first saw you that one night as Aero the Azure Knight, I thought you were a super hero!"

That made Aero laugh. "A hero huh? I never really considered myself that....So, what do you want today, Haru?"

The young boy showed him the chess set he brought with him. "I was hoping we could continue the chess lessons you were giving me, Lelouch," he said with a smile.

"Alright, alright," said Lelouch removing his mask, "Just one game though okay?"

"Aw, why?" Haru asked.

"There's fresh batch of oranges coming in a few minutes and I don't have money," Aero told him.

"It's wrong to steal," Haru scolded as he set up the chess board and made the first move.

"Like I said," Aero moved his pawn forward two spaces, "I never really considered myself as a real hero."

**********

_Country road to Tokyo_

Jeremiah "Orange Boy" Gottwald, cybernetic former knight of Lelouch and now the owner of Orange-Kun Orange Farms, went to personally make sure the oranges were delivered to the stores this time. Someone had been stealing their stock on the road.

Half-way to Tokyo he heard something land on the truck. "Stop Anya Alstreim," he told the former, pink-haired, Knight of Six. She complied and the two got out of the truck. On top of it was a masked teenaged boy, probably 18, in a blue and black outfit sitting next to an opened crate of fresh oranges. Jeremiah was surprised that the boy had gotten in and out on top of the truck so fast.

Jeremiah let the arm blade he brought with him slide out as he asked, "I suppose you're the one who's been stealing my oranges, correct?"

"That's right Orange boy," the masked teen answered calmly through his masks voice synthesizer. Jeremiah could sense familiar arrogance in that sentence.

The cyborg pointed the tip of his blade threateningly at the man as Anya pulled out her camra phone and took a picture of the two. "Recorded." It was an old habit of hers to take pictures for her diary, now it was just a hobby. Some of the pictures, especially of Knightmares and their pilots, she had taken during the war, she sent to magazines for some side money.

"I suggest you give up," Jeremiah told him in a high and mighty tone. "Mr.?

"You can call me Aero," the stranger told his ex-knight as he got up and drew the sword on his back. "Don't think it'll be easy."

"You asked for it kid." With that, Jeremiah jumped to the top of the truck and confronted Aero. He slashed his sword down as the masked swordsman kicked the crate of oranges up at Jeremiah. The crate hit Jeremiah and made him fall off the truck. He landed on his back with the crate on the ground beside him.

Anya took a picture of that. "Recorded."

"All this over oranges?" Aero questioned as he put his sheathed his sword on his back. "They must mean more to you than just fruits for profit."

Jeremiah slowly got up. "They represent the name of my loyalty to my Majesty," he told Aero, glaring at him angrily. "And I will not allow anyone to just steal that away from me!"

'Heh. Still loyal to a fault, Jeremiah, even in my death,' Lelouch thought. Jeremiah looked like he was about to attack again. "There's no need to attack me Orange Boy," Aero said to him. Jeremiah lowered his blade, but didn't retract it. "I have no money on me, that is why I decided to steal them. But if they mean that much to you, I'll leave them be...Farewell." Jeremiah noticed a blue light glow on the back of Aero's hand just before he vanished, leaving behind a small gust of wind.

Jeremiah blinked in wonderment. "Was that a Geass I saw?" he asked himself. "No, Geass is in the eyes, not anywhere else on the body. And it wasn't a Code either...What was that?"

Anya took a picture of Jeremiah pondering. "Just the wind," she said.

**************

_The Ark City Sector, Floating just outside Japan airspace_

_Atop a skyscraper_

"Ugh, I'm bored!" whined a muscular 20 year old Japanese Guardian with long straight brown hair, wearing an orange jacket with a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans. This is Shinji Meada.

"Calm down Shinji. Noa's should be running the tournament by Empress Nunnally," a slim 20 year old Britannian man with short spiky brown hair and sharp blue eyes told Shinji. He his outfit was simply street clothes and a holster belt that held a triple barreled pistol. The Guardian's sniper, James Hawk.

"I know, I know," Shinji walked to the edge of the roof of the skyscraper they were on and looked out into the distance. "It's just, now that the war is over what are we supposed to do?"

"It's simple," said Hawk, "We prevent war from coming ever again...by whatever means necessary."

"What if we're not on the right side though?"

"...We don't choose a side then. We'll attack all sides until they're too crippled to fight."

"Heh. Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Otherwise we'll be just like Lelouch."

**********

_UFN building, Japan branch_

"A tournament?" questioned Prime Minister Ohgi.

"That is correct," said a man in a white and blue outfit and a cloth that covered his missing left arm. He was a tall tan Britannian man with blue hair and red circular rimless glasses that reflected the light on them. His voice was calm and deep and echoed years of wisdom despite his appearance of only 25 years old. This is the man who created the Guardians who simply goes by Noa.

"And why is it that you wanted to ask us in person?" asked Kaguya, Supreme Council Chairwoman of the UFN.

"I believe Zero was the one who told you of me and the Guardians," Noa answered with a seemingly cocky smile.

"He did," said Xingke, the Tianzi's guard and Commander-in-Chief of the Black Knights. "He also told us of your floating island, the Ark. And of your creation, Skeith the Terror of Death."

"What about them?" asked Noa, still smiling.

"During the war, before Zero's first disappearance," now Tohdoh, "We heard rumors of mercenaries in Africa and Australia, that is including the Terror of Death. The rumors said they were monsters at battle. Are these your so called Guardians?"

"That's not your real point," stated Noa dropping his smile. The glare in his glasses disappeared when he said this.

The one who spoke up this time was Zero, who Noa knew was Suzaku. "They're point is that they don't know you. And because you have the Terror of Death, who was once under command of Emperor Lelouch, as your best Guardian."

Noa chuckled a bit at that. "So your all wondering if I won't kill you...Then all of you tell me this: Are you afraid of my Guardians, afraid of the Terror of Death, or are you afraid of _me_?"

This time it was Nunnally. "We've only seen you only once or maybe twice during the war. We have little knowledge of your technology except that it can be extremely destructive. And we know even less about you yourself."

Noa smiled. "You're all afraid of what I'm capable of," he said softly.

"At least share with us your inventions," suggested Ohgi.

"No."

"Why not?" asked Kaguya.

"Like Empress Nunnally said, the technologies aboard the Ark is dangerous, yet at the same time could bring the world to the future I envision. But..."

"But what?" Ohgi pressed.

"Humanity as it is now will only use his technologies to wage war," Xingke answered. "Am I wrong in your belief?"

"No, you are not. You must trust me when I say that I only give people my technology if and only if it they use it for the future of the world....Now about that tournament, the money made will go to anything of the UFN's choice if and only if the Black Knights participate with their best. Also, anyone may sign in and I'd like Zero and Kallen to join....I'd be interesting to see Zero against the Ace of the Black Knights."

"I trust that you have made safety precautions for the pilots, right?" Nunnally asked.

Noa chuckled again. "But of course I did."

After the council spoke amongst itself for a few moments Kaguya spoke again, "Very well then Noa, you may have your tournament as long as the Black Knights are there for protection reasons."

"It's not like I have any guards for the Ark anyways. I have no problem with that."

"When and where do we sign up?" Zero asked.

"Tomorrow the Ark will land close to the shores by the Shinozuka Ghetto here in Japan. At the gates of the Ark you will put in your name and sign up," Noa turned to leave, "Zero, I strongly suggest you sign up...Aero would just enjoy facing you."

With that he left the UFN council and an hour later, Noa made sure to spread the word of the tournament across the world.

**************

_Inside Kallen Kozuki's room_

_Nighttime_

Aero was charged with guaranteeing that Kallen would join in. Right now he was waiting in her room for her to come up. He sneaked in through the window.

'What's taking her so long?' he wondered, 'Is she still having dinner? I smell something good outside the door.'

Aero turned his gaze from the door to Kallen's collection of pictures, he took notice of his own especially. 'It's good to see that you are happy,' Lelouch thought, 'But you need to let me go...'

The smell intensified. 'Is that...strawberries?' Aero asked himself. The door knob began to turn and Aero instinctively dived under Kallen's bed on the chance that it was her mother behind the door.

When the door opened he saw from under the bed a pair of bare pale-white legs. They seemed shiny from being wet. Kallen had just gotten out of the shower. Thanks to being under the bed, he couldn't see past her knees.

"Man, that felt good," Aero heard her say. She went over too her dresser after closing the door.

'Ohhhh, man,' thought Lelouch, 'I don't know weather to think I'm lucky or if I should be worried for my life, because if she finds me....,' he saw her towel hit the floor and his nose began to bleed, 'I'm so dead,' He noticed her legs lift to put on a pair of pink lacy panties and his nose bleed worsened. 'Damn hormones.'

He never heard her put on a bra as she walked over to the bed. His eye twitched when she laid on the bed.

"What a long day," Kallen sighed. She still hadn't turned off the lights so she wasn't going to sleep yet.

'I should just wait for her to go to sleep and wait for tomorrow to tell her,' Lelouch thought. His nose bleed had stopped.

_Hey here's an idea, _said a voice in his head that had been there ever since the final battle with Archangel, _Why not tell her that Lelouch is here now? You have feelings for her and maybe in this situation one thing can lead to another....If you know what I mean._

'There's no way I'd do that!' Lelouch told the voice in his head.

_Why's that?_

'For one she'll surely kill me. Secondly, I don't think she...'

_Quit telling yourself that!...I mean that literally, by the way. I am you after all...Well, a new more fun you anyway._

'By fun do you mean suicidally reckless?'

_Ha ha. That's besides the point that you do want too get up right now._

'Not now...Not like this.' Kallen had finally turned off the lights and covered herself in her bedsheets.

_Alright. It's your choice, I am only your power anyways._

When he heard Kallen's soft rhythmic snoring, Aero got out from under the bed. As he was about to exit the window, behind him he heard Kallen say, "Lelouch."

His heart skipped a beat. 'I'm dead,' he thought before he turned around. When Aero turned he saw that Kallen was just having a dream. 'About me?' Lelouch wondered. Aero then left with that thought.

After he left, Kallen mumbled in her sleep, "I'm waiting Lelouch...So please come back." She had a weird tingle in her eye as she slept.

**Grimdivide: Thank you for reading. For questions, comments or suggestions...Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Getting Started

**Jeremiah, sees Grimdivide typing something on his laptop.**

**Jeremiah: Hey, what are you working on?**

**Grimdivide: Uhhhhhhhh....Nothing...just an idea for a story.**

**Jeremiah: Oh? What is it about that makes you so ner....Wait, does this make me look like an idiot.**

**Story Jeremiah (says in heroic voice and pose): I am ORANGE MAN! I solve the world's problems with Oranges and Vitamin C!**

**Real Jeremiah: No, you are not writing this.**

**Grimdivide: Aw, come on what's wrong with it?**

**Jeremiah: It makes me sound like an idiot!**

**Grimdivide: How?**

**Orange Man plays super theme song with air guitar.**

**Jeremiah: You have to stop this.**

**-Lelouch enters-**

**Lelouch: What's going on?**

**Grimdivide: Oh, Jeremiah doesn't like my funny story idea.**

**Lelouch: Well at least it's funny...Isn't it?**

**Story Lelouch in a dress as Luluko: Oh someone, anyone, help me, help me! That man stole my purse.**

**Arriving with super speed, Orange Man: Don't worry miss, Orange Man will get your purse back.**

**Luluko: Why thank you brave hero! Will you give me my hero's name.**

**Orange Man: Orange Man will give you his name....It's Orange Man. -Teeth sparkle as he smiles-**

**Lelouch: No, no way.**

**Jeremiah: Yeah! Especially my powers...Orange based weaponry and the ability to squirt Orange Juice out of my finger tips?**

**Orange Man (squirting orange juice): Ohhhhhhhh yeah!**

**Adam: Hey! You guys should be working. What's going on?**

**Lelouch: Take a look at Grimdivide's idea.**

**Adam holding a sack of money and Luluko's purse as Lord Scurvy: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now I have all the money in the world!!!**

**Adam: Eh, I'm cool with that.**

**Grimdivide: Listen guys it's just a rough sketch and as soon as Eddie works on it, it will be perfect.**

**Eddie: Yep...I will make it perfect. (All the characters are now him.)**

**Grimdivide: Whoops! Made this comedy thing too long...Oh,well. I don't own Code Geass...If I did it would be so much better with ORANGE MAN!**

**Getting Started**

_Ashford Academy, Student Council Clubhouse_

"Hey prez! Are you going to sign up for that tournament?" Rivalz asked Kallen, the new Student Council President.

It was just two days ago since the announcement of the King of Knights Tournament. Already about half of the Black Knights had signed up. The most notable ones that signed up were Tohdoh, Xingke, Gino, Jeremiah, and even Zero himself had signed up. Kallen had yet to register.

"I don't know," she answered. "I really haven't thought about going."

"Aw, come on," Gino prodded, "Please sign up. I don't want to win the tournament without a decent challenge."

"Yeah Kallen that would be a great match to see," Rivalz said.

"Maybe she's afraid to lose," suggested Anya slightly uninterested in the tournament.

Her statement made Kallen more annoyed. "Listen, I am not afraid of losing," she said through clenched teeth, "Just let me think about it, okay? So stop pestering me about it!"

"Okay, okay," said Rivalz taking a step back from Kallen, "I would be fun to see you in it though."

Kallen sighed. "I have a feeling the pestering won't stop here," she whispered to herself. The others left her alone to return to their work.

'Maybe I will enter,' Kallen thought eventually. 'I mean Aero did leave me that invitation.' Then she said aloud, "I'll sign up!" The council members looked a her for her sudden outburst. She had an anxious smile on her as a gleam appeared on the Guren key around her neck.

***********

On the roof of the school building Lelouch was reading a book. "Have you asked her to register yet?" asked a voice in front of him.

Lelouch looked up to see a red-eyed, white-haired teen, that shared the same face with him, staring at him. He wore a white zipped down vest with a black T-shirt underneath, black gloves with gold rings on each finger, loose white pants that started to transition to black just above the knees, and black boots. The Shooting Star of the Guardians, Adam Noctis aka Shadow the Silver Guardian.

"I left her an invitation," said Lelouch going back to his book.

Adam rolled his eyes. "What you couldn't ask her by yourself?" he asked. Lelouch didn't answer, instead he raised the book to cover his face. "What happened the other night?" Adam asked, taking away the book. He saw Lelouch's face beet red with embarrassment and immediately understood what happened, evident of the widening of his eyes. "Soooo. Let me guess, you saw her...Ya know, naked?"

Lelouch finally spoke up. "Almost," he admitted, "I was in her room as Aero, but then I heard her door opening. I went under her bed because I thought it was her mother...But it turned out to be Kallen who had just gotten out of the shower. I only saw up to her knees and the rest you can imagine."

Adam's usually stoic face was strained from holding back laughter. "S-so the great Lelouch vi Britannia, Demon Emperor, former Zero, Savior of the Japanese, and now Aero, the Azure Knight, was hiding under the bed of his Q-1?" He was now covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Well it was either hide and live or reveal myself and be killed!" Lelouch yelled defensively.

Adam stopped laughing but was still smiling. "Well as long as you gave her an invite, then you secret is safe with me," Adam turned around to leave as he added seriously, "Eddie's done with your Knightmare, he just needs to work on the float system and he needs a name. Any thoughts?"

Lelouch thought about it for a moment then gave the name. "I want to call it Aether."

"Aether?"

"It goes with my wind theme. In Ancient Greek it means clear sky."

"I see...Sounds close to Arthur though."

"Wasn't I once considered a King?"

"Tch. Now you're a king that has turned into a knight." With that said Adam vanished into thin air.

Lelouch chuckled as he returned to his book. "Then I'm now a King Knight," he mused.

************

_The Ark, hanger under the Guardian Stadium_

_Three days later_

Llyod, Rakshata, Ceclie, and Nina were aloud to come aboard Noa's Ark (it landed beside Japan five days ago), five days after the announcement of the Tournament. They had brought with them the Shen Hu, the Zangetsu, the Tristan Divider, the rebuilt Sutherland Sieg, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, and the black and gold Lancelot Albion. They brought them to upgrade them by order of the UFN Supreme Council. Unfortunately they didn't want to really do anything with the 8th generation Knightmares since Lloyd and Rakshata wanted to work with their prized 9th generation Knightmares.

When they entered the hanger the scientists were greeted by a Britannian kid that looked no older than 15. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes and wore a green lab coat that was designed like Llyod's and goggles on his forehead. Eddie Earnheart the scientist of the Guardian's.

Behind him, working in the hanger, were a bunch of mechanics, that were brought aboard the Ark a long time ago or were volunteers from the Black Knights, working in hanger. The Black Knights helped gather mechanics and other workers for food and entertainers. For example, Tamaki and Milly Ashford ,along with Shinji, if he lost in the tournament, were going to be the announcers.

"Hello, you must be the developers of the Lancelot and Guren," said Eddie somewhat uninterested, "I am Eddie Earnheart, the chief scientist on the Ark."

"You?!" questioned Llyod and Rakshata together. Cecile and Nina just looked at him with surprised looks.

"Yes," Eddie said, "I'll wait a few minutes for your brains to process that information."

Both Llyod and Rakshata glared at the kid in a way they usually glare at themselves. "You'd better watch your mouth kid and respect your elders," Rakshata told him threateningly.

"Especially ones who are much better in the field of Knightmares," Llyod added.

"Better?" Eddie laughed, "When my Aether is completed it will easily trounce your crappy Lancelot and your prissy Guren." That comment made Lloyd and Rakshata's faces stunned with anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK?!!!" screamed Llyod and Rakshata both as they tried to grab the twerp. They were held back by Cecile and Nina while everyone else stared at the group.

"Just ignore him Llyod," pleaded Cecile.

"Ms. Rakshata please control yourself!" Nina pleaded to the Indian.

Eddie further infuriated them by sticking out his tongue. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE!" Rakshata yelled.

"That's enough from all of you!" commanded a deep voice behind them. Rakshata and Lloyd stopped struggling and Eddie put his tongue back in his mouth. Cecile and Nina let go of Rakshata and Llyod. The group turned to see Tohdoh, Ohgi, Xingke, and one 47 year old Britannian man with them.

The tall man had gelled back jet black hair with distinguishing gray on the side of his head. A pair of black silver rimmed sunglasses covered his hazel eyes on his tan face. He wore a red and grey, samurai inspired, coat with a big collar that covered the lower half of his face, baggy red pants that tucked into his brown leather boots. He also had Strapped his back was an oversized katana. The trainer of the Guardians and true swordmaster, Lance Coler, the Crimson Knight.

"Eddie! Do not insult our guests," Lance told him sternly, it was his voice that stopped them.

Eddie sighed, defeated. "Yes, Lance, sir."

"Um. What are you three doing here, Prime Minister Ohgi?" Nina asked shyly.

"We're here just to look around, meet the pilots. Get to know the Black Knights competition, ya know," Ohgi answered with friendly smile. Then he added, "We also found rooms to stay in the City Sector during the Tournament...This place can give houses for a lot of people."

"I'd be nice to fill up the city like many people are now with their souvenir and concession shops," Lance said.

"But it seems that someone needs to babysit you two," said Xingke looking at Llyod and Rakshata.

"Well that kid started it!" whined Llyod pointing at Eddie behind him.

"He insulted Llyod's Lancelot and MY Guren," Rakshata added.

"Because it's true!" yelled Eddie behind them. They glared daggers at the boy.

Lance sighed. "They need a babysitter," he said as he rubbed his head from a headache.

"I'll watch them," Tohdoh volunteered.

"Now then lets show you the Knightmares the Guardians are throwing in," said Eddie as he turned to walk to a door to another section of the hanger. The group of people followed as the mechanics went back to work.

In side the second room were the Black Knights custom Knightmare Frames along with the modified Vincents that most of the Guardians used. The orange and white Vincent with the over-sized fist was Shinji's Brawler. The yellow and blue one that was basically a Vincent with boosters was Gage's Blitz. The black and brown one with the sniper VARIS was Hawk's Ranger. In the back of the private hanger were two Knightmares that lacked the hump-like cockpit block that all other Knightmares had.

"What are those Knightmares?" asked Nina with a confused expression. The same expression was on Ohgi, Tohdoh, and Xingke's faces.

One of them was a red-eyed, silvery-white and black Knightmare with rounded black spaulders on the shoulders and a black knight helm visor resting on it's forehead, also on the black hands were gold rings on each finger. It was equipped with arm mounted Slash Harkens and two VARIS pistols that were modeled after regular Britannian pistols, but they had MVS blades that curved down to cover the hands and to provide slashing for close range. It also had a unique black MVS sword with silver edges attached to the back of it's waist, the sword was called the MVS Caladblog.

"That is Shadow's Knightmare," Llyod pointed out, "Noa's creation, the Xth Skeith. But, it's missing it's Energy Wings."

"Shadow wanted to fight without a float unit for the first few rounds," Eddie told him. "He said it would make things fair. It will also help me gather data on it's ground combat capabilities."

"So that is the Terror of Death, huh?" asked Xingke still looking at it with awe.

"It doesn't look as terrifying as I had heard," Ohgi thought out loud. "And it seems smaller compared to the other 9th g

"The other versions were meant to look like a Grim Reaper," Lance told them. "This one is designed to look more like a light armored Knight/Gunslinger."

"Okay so what's this one?" asked Nina pointing at the other Knightmare.

The other black and blue Knightmare looked like it was based off the Skeith and equal in size. It had the hump-less cockpit, small rounded spaulders, a blue visor over it's head that was connected to two small stem-like antennas on each side of it's head. It was equipped with only two Slash Harkens on the arms and hips.

Eddie smiled as he claimed proudly, "That is my pride an joy, the Aether."

"That's it?" questioned Llyod, unimpressed.

Rakshata laughed. "You really think that thing will beat the Guren and Lancelot?" she asked.

Eddie only chuckled. "I told you it's not completed," he said, "I still need to finish it's weapon, which should be done as soon as the tournament starts in two days. So I promise you'll lose."

"We'll see kid," said Rakshata.

"If I may ask Eddie," said Cecile.

"Yes?"

"Why do they lack the cockpit blocks on the back?" she asked.

"Well that's Noa's design," Eddie answered, scratching his head. "He said that it actually improves the devicer's performance. 'Being in the heart of the machine' he said. Those also have AI's inside of them."

"AI's?!" questioned the Black Knights group.

"Yes, AI's," Eddie continued. "They help with other systems so the devicer can concentrate on the battle."

"Wouldn't having another mind in their head mess with the pilot's thought processes?" asked Nina.

"You mean will that make them go crazy?" Eddie asked. "Only to the point where they actually are able to talk and hear the voice of the Knightmare. But that's because the AI is based off a dormant part of the devicer's mind and thus only the devicer the AI was based off of can operate a Knightmare with said AI."

"So the AI's are apart of the Knightmare or...what?" asked Ohgi.

"They are separate," Lance answered, "The AI's code is in a data crystal that you can put in the Knightmare like a second key."

"What do you mean by dormant?" Tohdoh asked.

"From what Shadow told me, my guess is another personality made from dormant thoughts," Eddie explained. "But that's just my guess."

"What would happen if a different pilot used an AI that wasn't theirs?," Xingke asked.

Eddie remembered when Kallen tried the Skeith AI in a simulation on the AURA. She activated the Overdrive and became more violent, decimating the Lancelot and Guren drones, the Guren especially. Destroying the Guren drone like that was Skeith's cruel way of telling Kallen that if she used it's power, then she would belong to him. She would be consumed.

Eddie bowed his head and solemnly said, "The pilot loses sight of themselves and is consumed by the AI," the group noticed him use the word pilot along with his change in demeanor, "I've seen that happen only once in a simulation test with the Skeith....The pilot was taken over by the Skeith and became more aggressive and insanely violent. One of the drone Knightmares in the simulation was beaten to a pulp repeatedly before Skeith finally finished off the drone."

Eddie remembered Kallen frozen in the seat of the simulator cockpit. She was terrified and tears were streaking down her face while she gripped the controls so tightly that her hands almost started to bleed. Then he said, "The pilot experienced extreme trauma and currently it is unknown if the pilot recovered enough to try again with the Skeith AI."

The group was silent until Lance spoke up. "Let's get to work we still have time before the tournament starts."

Only the scientists remained in that hanger. Cecile and Nina noticed a tear slide down Eddie's cheek, but they did nothing to comfort them as Llyod and Rakshata went to check on their Knightmares and would need help.

When they were out of earshot Eddie said to himself, "Forgive me Kallen. I didn't think Skeith would go that far."

***********

Two days later the day of the tournament arrived. Even though their were hundreds of entries only 32 of the best pilots that signed up were allowed to compete...Noa promised that if another tournament were to happen, then he would make it longer and better. The most notable competitors were Aero, Shadow, Shinji, Gage, Tohdoh, Chiba, Xingke, Gino, Jeremiah, Guilford, and the two favorites to win it all: Kallen, the Red Lotus and Ace of the Black Knights, and the world savior, Zero.

Amongst the 32 that were competing was a black hooded-cloaked man with a blank black mask with a violet Geass shaped visor. He was signed as RM and came with a custom Knightmare Frame.

Outside, above the hanger, the stadium was packed with thousands of people, with Rivalz and Anya amongst them in the front row. In a private box at the top of the stadium was Noa, protected by Lance and a white masked ninja, Ghost. They were also with Nunnally, Kaguya, Ohgi, Viletta, Sayoko, Cornelia, Schneizel, and the Tianzi.

"I think we should begin," Noa said, seeing the crowd become restless. He went over to the intercom and began to speak to the crowd. "Thank you everyone for coming to my Ark this beautiful morning to watch the Knightmare tournament. We all should know the rules by now so I'll skip that and I assure you, the audience, is protected by a powerful shield that covers the stands will protect you should anything happen to cause harm.

"Now then! Let's get started," the crowd cheered. "I now turn this over to our commentators, Milly Ashford and Tamaki Shinichiro!"

In the commentator's box Milly spoke into her mike. "Hello everybody!" yelled the cheery voice of the blonde Britannian newswoman, "I'm Milly Ashford one of your commentators for the first Knightmare Tournament that will be broadcast around the world!" the crowd cheered more, "Let me introduce you to my partner, Tamaki!"

"What's up everybody?! Are you ready for the first match to start?" The crowd once again yelled for it to start. "Alright lets take a look at our competitors." A holo-screen appeared above the stadium, showing all of the participants' faces. The pictures began to shuffle for the brackets of the tournament line.

When the pictures stopped shuffling, the crowd looked at the first match bracket. Then the two pictures increased in size to show better detail of the pilots and their names. One of the pilots had a title under their name.

"And the first match will be," Milly paused for a moment, "Jeremiah Gottwald versus Aero, the Azure Knight!"

**********

As he went to the Aether, Aero began thinking of many of how to beat the Sutherland Sieg. 'The Aether's float unit still hasn't been attached and neither has the MVS Caliburn,' he thought. 'Heh. I still can't believe I got Jeremiah, right off the bat in the first match. Oh well, this should be fun!'

A voice behind him made him stop and turn around. "Hey," it was Kallen in her pilots suit, "I just wanted to say good luck. Orange boy isn't going to be easy," she looked at the Aether, "Especially since your Knightmare lacks a float unit or a decent weapon. It looks kinda short too."

_I resent that!!_

"Thanks...I think," Aero said as he, again, walked up to the Aether's chest and stepped into the cockpit. "But don't worry. I'll win."

Kallen smiled. "Well don't lose...I want to face you myself."

"Alright, I promise I won't lose then," he told her.

As soon as Aero inserted the ignition key, an elevator lifted the Aether up to the arena. "Alright, ready," he asked to no one.

_You know I'm always ready for a challenge. This Orange guy should be fun._

***********

In the roar crowd a green haired women in the front row took a bite of her pizza as the Sutherland Sieg, minus the cannon, and an azure and black Knightmare with violet eyes appeared in the arena.

A small smile spread across CC's face. "I'm glad you invited me Noa...Let's see how strong Lelouch is now."

**A/N: Rules of King of Knights Tournament:**

**NEVER ATTACK THE COCKPIT! TO DO SO MEANS TO BE DISQUALIFIED!**

**To win; You must render your opponents Knightmare inoperable, destroy the head unit, or your opponent yields.**

**You are allowed to have your maintenance team to send a repair pod once per round. You can only use the pod to replace an MVS, arm part, or float unit. (I got this from when the Guren was beaten by the Lancelot and almost fell into the sea.)**

**Anything outside the arena considering the participants is between the participants.**

**Last knight standing will be known as The Knight King.**

**Grimdivide: For questions, comments, or suggestions...Please Review.**


	3. The First Round

**Grimdivide: The continuing Adventures of Orange Man...**

**Jeremiah (locked outside the room): You'd better not be make Orange Man!!!!**

**Grimdivide: ...with his sidekick, Grapefruit Girl...**

**Anya (locked outside): I will NOT be apart of this!!!**

**Grimdivide: This issue guest stars Kallen as the Angry Cherry Woman.**

**Kallen (breaking into the room): I hope you're ready to die Grim.**

**Grimdivide: How'd you-**

**Kallen: Borrowed Alice's lockpick...Hope you had a good run. -Pulls back fist-**

**Grimdivide (on the ground 2 hours later): I do not own Code Geass...Orange Man!!! WHAT AM THE SKY?!**

**The First Round**

"I wonder who this Aero guy is," Rivalz wondered aloud.

Over the roars of the crowd Anya heard him while she recorded the fight. "He's the thief that has been stealing Jeremiah's oranges," she told him.

"Ouch," Rivalz said as the match was about to commence, "I almost sorry for that guy."

"How so?" Anya asked.

"Well for starters Jeremiah is angry toward him and just look at his Knightmare...What was it called?...Aether, it lacks any weapons 'cept the Slash Harkens and it doesn't have a float unit," Rivalz shook his head, "This guy doesn't have a snowball of a chance against Jeremiah in the Sutherland Sieg."

"Oh, is that so?" said a voice behind them. Rivalz and Anya turned to see an 18 year old girl with the same, but seemingly more flexible, build as Kallen. She had mid-length unruly black hair with white highlights and blue-green eyes. She had on a yellow button shirt, black shorts with yellow trims, yellow thigh-high leggings, and black shoes. There was also silver badge shaped like a thieves' cross on the side of her shorts. On her face was a mischievous smile.

**A/N: A Thieves' Cross basically looks like a Y.**

'She's hot,' Rivalz thought. "Uh, hello Ms...I'm sorry what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Alice, Alice Saika," the black haired girl answered before she added, "Rank B Guardian."

Rivalz stared at her in disbelief. "Guardian? You mean like that Aero guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he's a higher rank than me," Alice answered.

"What's his rank?" Anya asked.

Alice's smile widened as she looked at the two competitors awaiting to fight. "I'll tell you when Aero wins the match." Rivalz and Anya looked at her like she was an idiot.

'How is that guy going to win?' they both thought.

*************

Meanwhile in the hanger everyone was gazing at the screen in the hanger, seeing the barely equipped Aether vs. the huge Knightmare Giga Fortress, Sutherland Sieg. No one had faith that Aero would win. Well, no one except for seven people.

"Do you think he'll win?" Gino asked.

"Of course he'll win!...I think," said a tan 17 year old New Zelander boy with a bleach blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with an ocean wave design, black shorts, and yellow and blue shoes. His name was William Gage Beeler.

"Really Gage? You think?!" Shinji questioned. "Of course he's gonna win."

"It won't be easy though," Hawk contemplated, "The Aether isn't completed and it shouldn't be able to do much against the Sieg without a weapon. I don't even know if it has it's energy shielding yet."

"Quiet. The match is starting," Zero told them.

**********

"Alright everybody!" Milly yelled into her mike, "Let's get the show on the road!"

Tamaki and Milly both yelled into their mikes. "Ready. Get set. GO!!!"

The Sieg instantly began to fly out of the Aether's reach. "This payback for stealing my oranges kid!" Jeremiah yelled as the Sieg fired off it's Slash Harkens, aiming for the legs and the head.

_What's our plan of attack?_ asked the voice in Lelouch's head.

'We dodge and hope that Eddie gets done with the Caliburn,' he told his other self.

_Are you sure?_

'You don't trust yourself?'

_I just prefer to attack._

'As do I.'

The Aether may not have had a decent weapon or shield, but it did have amazing speed and agility, even it was on the ground. It dropped it's visor and landspinners and did a jump flip back, out of the way of the Slash Harkens at the very last second. Then it jumped on one of the lines and rode up to the Sieg.

Before it got to the Sieg's main body, the Sieg retracted it's Slash Harkens as it began to spin rapidly. The Aether lost balance and fell off. It landed on it's feet as the Sieg began to attack while spinning. Lelouch reacted fast enough to just make the Aether jump over the large Knightmare.

"Hey, be careful!" Aero yelled into the Aether's com, "That could have killed me, you know!" He didn't really care though.

Jeremiah huffed. "Don't worry I'll make sure to only get your head," he said, "Besides, it looks like you can dodge the attack pretty easily...But you can't just dodge forever."

"We'll see," Aero said. 'He's right, though' Lelouch thought, 'Hurry up Eddie.'

***********

Rakshata, Lloyd, Nina, Cecile, and Eddie were watching the match on the TV in Eddie's lab. Rakshata and Lloyd were mocking the way that the Aether just kept jumping and dodging, running away from the Sieg's attacks.

"So much for it being ready by the start of the tournament, kid," Rakshata mocked while she watched the match from the couch she had brought in.

"Shut up!" Eddie yelled defensively. "And don't call me kid."

"We're just pointing out the fac-ow," Lloyd was interrupted by Cecile pulling his ear. "What was that for?!"

"It's not polite to pick on people younger than you, Llyod," Cecile scolded her boss.

"Then why didn't you pull Rakshata's ear?!"

"You were closer," she joked.

"And you say I'm rude," Llyod grumbled bitterly as he rubbed his ear and went back to watching the match.

After a few more minutes of watching the azure Knightmare dodge the Sutherland Sieg's attacks, Eddie got a call on his lab's phone from the Aether's maintenance crew. "Is it done?" he asked the person on the other line, "I see. That will be enough for now, go ahead and send it in."

When he hung up the phone, he turned around to see everyone staring at him. "What is it?" Nina asked.

Eddie's mouth stretched out into an arrogant grin. "You'll see."

***********

Kallen, Zero, and Adam, wearing his Shadow mask, were standing outside close to the top of the stands. They could hear that the crowd wanted the match to end.

"It doesn't look too good for him," Zero stated.

"No, it doesn't," Shadow agreed as he crossed his arms.

Kallen leaned on the guardrails of where they were standing. "He needs another weapon other than the Slash Harkens" she said with a worried look. Shadow and Zero both nodded in agreement.

"Even though he's on the ropes, Kallen, you still believe your knight in shining armor will pull off a win I see," spoke a familiar teasing voice. Kallen stopped leaning on the rail and turned around with Zero to see who it was. The first things the two noticed were the green hair, the uninterested yellow eyes, and the Cheese-kun plushie the woman hugged with both arms. "It's been awhile you two," the green haired witch said with a bemused look on her face from seeing Kallen's reaction. Suzaku, CC guessed, was just stunned as his mask covered his face and he stood as still as a rock.

"C-C-CC?!" Kallen stammered. "What are you doing here?!"

"Indeed," Zero said.

Shadow, who was still watching the match, answered them. "Noa found her and invited her to stay here."

CC went and leaned over the guardrails as Kallen did and watched the match between the azure and black Knightmare and the Knightmare Giga Fortress. "I'm surprised that you replaced Lelouch so quickly, Kallen," she said. Even if she wasn't looking, she knew Kallen was now part blushing and part saddened by CC's comment.

"I could never replace Lelouch," Kallen said solemnly looking at the ground. A single tear fell from her eyes.

'If only she knew,' CC thought trying her hardest to not look at Kallen, 'It's sad, even to someone like me, to see someone so strong to shed even a single tear.'

Adam shared the same thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Kallen," Suzaku said from behind the mask.

"It's okay, I've already forgiven you," she responded.

"I am sorry as well," CC said unexpectedly. Kallen looked at her in disbelief that CC, the witch herself, was apologizing. But for what?

"Okay, but what for?" Kallen asked. CC was about to answer but stopped when Milly's voice boomed on the stadium's speakers.

"We have a maintenance pod for the Aether," she yelled as a large capsule raised up from the ground.

The four of them saw the Aether immediately move to the capsule as the match paused.

*************

_This is all they gave us?_

'I'm surprised that you don't get it,' Lelouch said to the voice in his head as he smirked, 'Just think of the Arthurian legends.'

_Oh, I see what you mean._

Jeremiah in the Sieg saw the Aether pull out what he thought was an MVS, but he laughed when he saw what it really pulled out. "You think you can beat me with just _that_?" he questioned.

The Aether didn't pull out a sword, but it did pull out a blue and gold ornamental scabbard. The Aether held it in it's left hand by a handle in a way that the scabbard rested the length of the Aether's arm.

Aero chuckled. "Do I think? No," the Aether turned around and gazed at the Sutherland Sieg through the slits of it's visor, "I _**know**_ I can beat you with this, Orange Boy." The crowd went silent as they tried to figure out how Aero would win with just an MVS's scabbard.

Jeremiah scoffed. "You're just a fool of a pilot who thinks he can compete with the big boys. I can tell you right now..." The Sieg began to spin on it's side, speeding to the Aether.

The Aether didn't seem like it was going to dodge, it just stood there, waiting. Instead it raise it's left arm over it's head with the flat of the scabbard set to intercept the powerful blow.

"...YOU LOSE." The spike of the Sieg slammed on the scabbard. "Wha-what the hell?!" Jeremiah questioned at the sight before him and gawked with the crowd. The Aether blocked the attack with the scabbard. "But how?" Jeremiah asked, stunned, as the Aether aimed the Slash Harken at the Sutherland Sieg's now exposed head.

Just before the Slash Harken fired, Aero answered him, "Just think of the Arthurian legends." The Slash Harken slashed off the Sieg's head.

It took awhile for the crowd to register what happened until Tamaki yelled into his mike. "The winner is...AERO!" The people in the stadium screamed and cheered for the masked Azure Knight as some Glasgows arrived to move the defeated Sieg out of arena.

Jeremiah watched and smiled as the Aether replaced the scabbard on it's back. He had realized what Aero had meant. "So it's a shield that defends him from all attacks," he chuckled, "And it doubles as a carrier for the sword."

***********

"He is S-class Guardian, Aero the Azure Knight," Alice told Rivalz and Anya with a big grin. "Any lower of a rank and I wouldn't have bet on him."

***********

"I knew my Aether wouldn't lose!" Eddie cheered as he jumped for joy.

**********

CC and Zero didn't cheer but they gave a congratulatory . Adam crossed his arms and smiled through his mask. 'Great job, Lelouch,' he thought as he chuckled.

Kallen glared intently at the Aether and wondered. 'I can hardly believe that I still think Aero is him. I mean, Lelouch shouldn't be able to handle a Knightmare with that kind of power....There's only one way to make sure.

***********

"A good match," Noa said to the other occupants of the top box.

"More like a great match," commented Ohgi, "Classic come from behind victory." Nunnally and the other UFN members nodded in agreement.

Lance chuckled. "The kid has come a long way."

************

RM was in a corner of the hanger as he heard the other pilots clapping and cheering. He didn't watch the match, but he did know the outcome, due to everyone's thoughts.

"Good job Lelouch," he whispered to himself, "Now keep winning. I have payback for you and CC..."

************

The other matches weren't as good as the first. Only a few of them were barely worth watching. Shadow's easy victory over Guilford, Kallen's win against Shinji, Gino beating Gage, and Zero's win against Hawk.

The first round was rather uneventful after the first match, until later that night. RM in the Joker versus Tohdoh in his Zangetsu.

The Zangetsu swung it's sword furiously at the jester-like Knightmare, but none of his strikes made it decisive. The Joker blocked and dodged the attacks so easily...too easily.

'Does he know what I'm going to do?' Tohdoh wondered. Then, something bizarre happened.

On a private channel, with a laughing tone RM said to him, "That's right Tohdoh! I know what your going to do as soon as you think of it!"

That made Tohdoh freeze up in disbelief and before he could act, the Joker brought up both of it's hook swords around the Zangetsu's neck.

The Zangetsu dropped to it's knees as it's head hit the ground. Tohdoh cursed when the Glasgows arrived to drag away the Zangetsu with him inside.

"RM is the winner," Milly declared, "That is the end of the first round! We'll begin the second round in two days!"

"Goodnight everybody," Tamaki yelled, somewhat halfheartedly. He like the rest of the Black Knights couldn't believe that Tohdoh was defeated so easily...Who is RM?

**Sorry if it was short, I got lazy and didn't want to go through 32 fights, so I just did the most important ones. I'll probably do that for some of the Second Round...**

**But can you guess who RM is? The next chapter I will just be a relaxation day on the Ark for the competitors and the spectators.**

**For questions, comments, and suggestions....Please Review.**


	4. Re:mnant Mao

**Llyod: What's this little floating ball thing?**

**Eddie: Oh that it's a little project I was-DON'T TOUCH IT!**

**Llyod touched the little ball and it began bouncing in blurring speeds. Gage enters and gets hit in the head by the ball...Which then hits Rivalz in the nuts...somehow.**

**Llyod: So that is what it does.**

**Eddie: Yeah. I save it for rainy days...Once in Berlin it caused a black out. It took three days for power to come back up. And three days to stop me, Shinji, and Gage to stop laughing our asses off.**

**Llyod: I see...When will it come back?**

**Eddie: Eventually.**

**Grimdivide: I don't Code Geass....If you see a gold atomic super bouncy ball...wear a helmet and a cup regardless of gender.**

**Re:mnant Mao**

The day after the first round of the tournament was a free day. Everyone who was staying on the Ark decided to have a festival in part of the City and Forest Sectors for the beautiful day. The one who had the idea and coordinated the festival was none other than Milly Ashford.

The masked Azure Knight, Aero, was trying to walk down the street, but it seems that his match had already won him some fans. They hounded him for autographs, pictures, and, from the occasional news reporters, interviews. Milly was unfortunately one of them.

"So mister Aero," she began to interview him, "how does it feel to have won with the odds so much against you? How does it feel to be the underdog?"

"I never thought the odds were against me," Aero stated.

"I see....Why did you enter the tournament?" Milly asked.

_Flashback:_

_Adam: You're entering._

_Lelouch: Why?_

_Adam: We have yet to see who is the best Knightmare pilot and what better way than a tournament?_

_Lelouch: Do we really have to compete like this in...well everything we do?_

_Adam: Eh, it's fun._

_Lelouch: True._

_Adam: Besides, we're at a draw in chess and I'm better than you at a sword fight. This will tell us who is the best S-class._

_Lelouch: Hmm. Fine I'll enter._

_Adam: Two more things._

_Lelouch: What?_

_Adam: You have to make sure Kallen enters and...YOU SUCK!_

_Back to present:_

"A rival," Aero said.

Milly's smile widened. "And who might that be?" the former student council president asked, "Is it our masked knight Zero or maybe the Red Lotus of Japan, Kallen Kozuki?"

Aero chuckled. "Well they are the favorites to win, but I wasn't really thinking of them."

"Then who is it?" she asked but Aero just chuckled and walked off, away from the crowd. "Wait! I'm not done with my questions!"

"Don't you have a festival to run?" Aero yelled before he was out of earshot. Before she had a chance to follow him, he disappeared into an alleyway.

Milly sighed. "Well that's it for him then," she turned to her news crew, "Lets go find another of the competitors. Then we can start working on the giant pizza." They all gave her a 'Yes Mam!' and followed after her.

**********

In the hanger Shadow was helping Eddie, and Shinji work on the Skeith. They were removing the landspinners and replacing the feet with new ones.

"So what exactly are we equipping?" Shadow asked. He had his mask on because Llyod and his company were upgrading the Guren's and the Lancelot's Energy Wings to help against the Skeith when needed.

Eddie shook his head. "Float units on these feet," he answered, "They will only hover the Skeith just above the ground. These feet also have jets under them, but..."

Shinji finished for him. "We don't know how they are supposed to be used."

"I see," was all Shadow said, "And why did we change the color of the Energy Wings from gold to deep red?"

"Noa said red Energy Wings suits you more," Eddie answered, bored.

They continued working in quiet until Zero entered the private hangar, pushing Nunnally in her wheelchair. They were also followed by Cornelia, Schenizel, and Guilford.

Shadow and the others in the hanger went over to greet the newcomers. "Hello your Majesty," Llyod said in his dreamy voice, "What are you all doing here? You should be out enjoying the festival."

"We could say the same Llyod," said Guilford.

"We're here to meet the Shooting Star of the Guardians," Schneizel explained politely.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Shadow said, crossing his arms. He noticed an uneasy expression on Nunnally's face. "What's wrong with you, Nunally?" he asked, lacking any actual caring.

Everyone except Guilford and Cornelia looked at the young Empress. "You should show respect to her Majesty," Cornelia scolded.

"And address her as such," Guilford added.

"I hardly ever show respect," Shadow told them, not looking at them and showing them disrespect to prove his point.

Cornelia's eye twitched. "You little punk-" she began to walk threateningly toward the masked Guardian.

Nunnally raised her hand to stop her. "It's alright sister," Nunnally said sweetly. She looked toward Shadow with a pleading look. "Will you please remove your mask?" she requested the Silver Guardian. Everyone was taken aback by her request except Shadow and Zero, who realized exactly what she wanted.

Cecile spoke up. "Um, your Majesty, I don't think-" she was cut off by Shadow.

"Very well," he said as he calmly uncrossed his arms an raised a gloved hand to his mask. Llyod and the other Black Knights scientists moved to see his face. He slowly took it off and was met with surprised and fearful looks from the Britannians and Rakshata, except for Nunnally and Zero.

"Lelou-," Nina began but stopped herself.

Cornelia drew her sword and attacked him. "Die Demon!" she yelled as she made to slash at him.

Shadow grabbed a broadsword he made appear out of thin air and quickly blocked the attack. He held back the purple-haired princess in a deadlock with one hand. Cornelia glared at his face with fury until she noticed the differences in his face. His hair was white as snow with black highlights on the edge of his hair, which was similar, but more unruly, to Lelouch's haircut. She also noticed the red colored eyes on his face which showed.

"Cornelia," Nunnally called her sister with a commanding tone, "Sheath your sword. He is not my brother." Cornelia did as she was told and backed away from him, but still glaring. Nunnally returned her attention back to the unmasked Shadow as he spoke.

"I suppose Zero told you of me," he said with a low voice.

The Empress nodded. "Yes, and as he said, you bear a striking resemblance to Lelouch. What is your name?"

The white-haired teen crossed his arms once again after making the broadsword disappear and answered. "I am Adam Noctis. You can see the reason why I wear a mask."

"It seems you have an extraordinary ability," Schneizel said unexpectedly. Then everyone remembered the sword that Adam had conjured as Schneizel spoke again, "Do you have Geass?"

At the mention of Geass, Cornelia placed her hand back to the handle of her sword while Guilford slowly reached for his pistol. Nunnally just glared at Adam, whose expression was like Lelouch's uncaring Emperor's face until his thin lips curled into a wicked grin and chuckled. Eddie and Shinji went back to work.

"What's so funny?" questioned Guilford.

Adam stopped chuckling but still retained his grin. "What's so funny is that the answer is yes and no." The Britannians all had questioning looks.

"What do you mean by yes and no?" Cecile inquired.

Schneizel answered. "I can guess why he said no. There was no indication of the Geass in his eyes, am I correct?" Adam went back to his cold expression and nodded. "I see, at least you don't share Lelouch's ability."

"Actually," Adam raised the back of his right hand in front of the onlookers, "My power exceeds Geass." A glowing red mark began to etch itself over his gloved hand. It looked like the Geass sigil they all despised with the infinity symbol behind it. "This is my Advent mark."

They stared at it with awe and curiosity, except Zero who asked, "Why show us your Advent?"

Adam lowered his hand and sighed. "Because it seems Noa doesn't really care if I do," he said nodding his head to the person who just entered the hanger. They all then turned around to see Noa walking toward them.

"Noa, what is Advent?" Nunnally asked.

"It is a power that exceeds Geass," Noa answered, "And before you ask, to put it simply, increases physical prowess and can grant another ability to the user other than their Geass. Adam for example has some powers over time and space while his Geass is able to form a material object like his sword."

"That answers the question," commented Zero.

"So, this Advent, is a more vile form of Geass," Cornelia said, not hiding the distaste in her voice. "Nunnally I suggest we rid of them before they can do-."

Noa interrupted her. "Are you so afraid of such power, that you immediately see the wielder as a monster? You should not judge someone simply because they wield such power...Don't you agree, Nunnally?"

The young Empress said nothing but nodded solemnly. Adam looked at her with pity as he thought, 'If only she knew.'

"I suggest we say nothing," Schneizel advised, prompting Cornelia and Guilford to put away their weapons, which they did grudgingly.

Zero nodded in agreement. "I agree with Schneizel. We don't want another Geass fiasco to begin again."

"Thank you," Noa said. "Now then I would like to speak with Zero and her Majesty in private." He turned and walked away, prompting everyone to return to what they were doing while Nunnally and Zero followed him.

************

Later in the day, Aero was sitting on top of a tall empty building far from the festival. He was watching the sun set over the ocean.

"It's my favorite spot," Aero said to someone, "It has a beautiful view of the sunset. Don't you think so too...Kallen?"

"It is," the Guren pilot agreed

Kallen walked up behind him and sat down next to him on the edge of the building. He noticed that she was wearing the same outfit when she found him in Shinjuku as he was about to inject Refrain into himself. She gazed into the sunset with him.

"Since you're here, I'm guessing you've figured it out?" Aero asked.

"It's not like you tried too hard to keep it from me," Kallen answered with a smile on her face as she continued to gaze at the setting sun. "It can't be good to be wearing that mask all day," she said after awhile.

Lelouch finally removed his mask and hood and turned his head to face Kallen. He then noticed that she was crying. "Kallen," he said with an apologetic expression that made her turn to him.

Kallen no longer had that smile that Lelouch enjoyed seeing. Instead she had that broken and pleading look he saw just before the final battle with Schneizel. Lelouch never wished to see his strong and proud Q-1 like this.

"Why?" she asked. Lelouch said nothing. "Why didn't let me help you? Why didn't you just at least tell me you were alive?!" Still he said nothing. "Answer me DAMNIT!"

"Because if you helped me then you would be forced to abandon everything in your life," he finally answered. "You would be hated by everyone you loved and cared about...even your mother." He paused to let her sink in the words. "As for not telling you...What would you have done if you found me alive?"

"I'd follow you," Kallen answered.

"Exactly," Lelouch told her, "I don't want you to do what I did, Kallen. I want you-" Kallen cut him off.

"To live happily," she finished and Lelouch nodded. Then he felt the ever familiar SLAP that he was expecting before she spoke again, sobbing. "BAKA! How the hell am I supposed to do that when I know everything that you did for us, the world?! How do I keep putting up a smile in front of everyone?!" She paused. "Tell me Lelouch...What do you feel about me?"

"Kallen, I...." Lelouch could only come up with three words that, to him, weren't enough. He leaned into her face and pressed his lips to hers. Kallen was surprised at first but she returned it as her tears of sadness became tears of joy. They wrapped each other in their arms to deepen the kiss.

They finally broke it when they needed air, but still held each other tightly in their embrace. Lelouch leaned into her ear. "I love you," he whispered and he knew Kallen was smiling.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "I'm surprised though," she added.

"About what?"

"That you said it first," Kallen half-joked to which Lelouch just chuckled. They released each other and returned to watching the remainder of the sunset until they heard someone clapping behind them.

"My, my," said a voice that was familiar to Lelouch, "That was touching. It must have been far much better then that kiss that Shirley put on you after you killed her daddy dearest." Lelouch and Kallen turned around to see the person who would ruin their moment.

The man that was clapping was the masked and cloaked RM. The mention of Shirley and the pose in which he was clapping reminded Lelouch of... "No," he said in a voice of dread as he got up in haste, "You can't be..."

The look on Lelouch's face indicated that he was not worried about RM seeing him, but because it was the worried look on his face he got when something he didn't expect nor wanted to happen, happened in the worst way. This scared look made Kallen worry as she too stood up.

RM chuckled as he removed his hood, revealing white hair and a pair of headphones around his neck. "Very first guess in your head you were right," he said as he then removed his mask to reveal a Chinese man with dark green eyes.

Despite his eyes no longer showed a permanent Geass, Lelouch knew who he was and Lelouch's expression turned into pure hatred. "You shouldn't be alive, Mao!" Lelouch yelled as he stepped in front of Kallen.

"Awww, still angry from the time I kidnapped Nunnally, eh?" Mao chuckled, "It's not healthy to bear grudges, ya know. But, you should know that, shouldn't you? After all it did lead up to your 'death.'"

"Who is this guy Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

Mao answered with his cocky grin. "I'm a former Geass user that can read minds. The last time I meet with Lelouch, he commanded me to lose my voice and CC killed me."

"Why can you still talk and, more importantly, why are you alive?!" Lelouch questioned.

"Oh, I'm still pretty much dead," Mao answered as he zipped down his cloak-jacket's zipper, revealing a mangled, upside down, violet Geass sigil on his stomach. "I've been reborn, as a Remnant." He then said in a mocking tone, "Oooooh, that's right! Noa never told you! In layman's terms it's the evil form of the Advent. But, it does come with...Hmm? I got to go. I won't tell anyone of your identity yet, Lulu, and I can't wait for our match tomorrow."

With that Mao vanished by just fading away like a mirage, leaving with Lelouch and Kallen with many questions. Kallen asked the first, "Lelouch, what is the Advent?"

************

After Kallen went to bed that night, a cloaked, masked, figure appeared through the darkness of the room. It was not Mao, for the figure belonged to that of an 18 year old girl. The person walked over to the sleeping Kallen as she formed a slim sword from golden light.

"Why are you the one that's real?" the Fragment asked as she began to raise the the tip of the blade over Kallen's heart.

**The Second Round is beginning, but who or what is this Fragment? And what is Mao planning?**

**For questions, comments, and suggestions...Please Review.**


	5. Second Round

**I don't own Code Geass.......................Beginning from where we last left off.**

**Second Round**

"Why are you the one that is real?" asked the cloaked girl as she raised the tip of the blade over the sleeping Guren pilot's heart.

Her gloved hands on the handle of the sword were shaking, but never brought down the sword. "Why?" the Fragment asked herself in a low voice so as to not wake Kallen, "Why am I hesitating? I never had a problem with this sort of thing before." She raised the blade higher and brought it down.

She was stopped by a Remnant that grabbed her arm. "Nadie," the Remnant behind her said in a soft voice.

"Don't stop me Naoto," Nadie warned in a threatening whisper. Then she noticed herself being covered in darkness for a few moments before reappearing outside in one of the Ark's alleyways. Nadie made the blade disappear in a quick flash of light before she and Naoto removed their masks and hoods.

"We are not here for that," Naoto scolded as he gave a hard stare into Nadie's sapphire eyes with his dark brown. Nadie yanked her arm free.

In almost every way possible, Nadie looked exactly like Kallen when she played as the weak and feeble, Kallen Stadtfeld. The key difference was her straight black hair and the look in her eyes. If one were to have known Kallen Kozuki when she first became a terrorist and looked into her eyes, they would see deep rooted hate and rebelliousness. Nadie shared the same eyes as the old terrorist Kallen.

Nadie said nothing back to her older brother and turned away. "We are not to kill her yet," Naoto told her. "Marcus still needs her-" Nadie cut him off.

"He has Kaylin, doesn't he?!" she questioned. "Marcus can use my sister's power!"

Naoto shook his head. "She commands only the memories of those who were connected to Lelouch in someway," he said, "Kaylin doesn't share her power completely. Not to mention whenever she uses her power, she passes out from exhaustion."

Nadie looked at the ground in defeat, her younger twin sister, Kaylin, was more like the Kallen Stadtfeld, week and feeble. Remembering that fact made Nadie hate herself.

After a few minutes of silence she raised her head and spoke. "Why couldn't we be Remnants like you?" she asked her brother, "At least we would be real! Not some fake or copy of that bitch!" Nadie's eyes began to swell, but she fought against the tears. "Why does _she_ have a real life while we can really only wait to fade away to nothing?! It's not fair!" She finally broke down and fell to her knees and cried.

Naoto kneeled down to hug her, but that didn't stop her sobbing. "Shh," he hushed as if she were a child, "Please don't cry Nadie. You can't cry. You have to be strong for your sister." That made her sobbing begin to stop.

When she completely stopped crying, Nadie stood up. "Let's find ourselves a room," she said as she put on her hood and mask. She then walked to the nearest house.

Naoto did the same with his hood and mask as he heaved a deep sigh. 'Compared to her, I'm lucky,' he thought as he followed after her, 'Her, Kaylin, and Roland, each have to pay the price of an untrue existence, fake lives. Whereas I only had to give up my freedom to Marcus to live again.' He chuckled to himself. 'If it wasn't for my death and Kallen's connection...I'm sorry Nadie."

**********

Mao watched them from atop another building. His new ability to sense life allowed him to notice them as they entered the Ark. He also noticed someone watching from 50 meters behind him and using his new found control over his overwhelming mind-reading he instantly knew it was Alice.

"Crap," he said to himself, "They got here faster then I expected....Hmm? Roland is here too? He's in Tokyo...Heh. Even I think it's a bad idea for him to come into contact with Lelouch," Mao sighed, "I'll have to warn Naoto about him being here...I hope he is just here to drag me back and not burn me to a crisp."

He faded into the dark to meet up with Naoto. "I better go tell Noa," Alice told herself

*******************

The next morning began with the first match of the second round of the tournament. The first match was Shadow versus Chiba. The Skeith, still lacking a proper float unit nor landspinners, and the Akatsuki were waiting for the go ahead to begin the match. Meanwhile Lelouch, Kallen, and CC were in Lelouch's room, in an apartment building in the middle of the City Sector, watching the match from his TV. CC would have been teasing Kallen had it not been for Lelouch telling her about Mao being alive.

"What are Remnants anyway?" Kallen asked.

"I don't really know," CC admitted, shaking her head, "All I know is that they have, as you put it, evil versions of the Advent and that they get their power from only an original Code bearer like Noa."

"Why won't Noa tell us anything if it's as important as this?" Lelouch wondered aloud.

"He's just like you when it comes to his subordinates," Kallen answered bitterly.

"Sorry," said Lelouch scratching his head.

Kallen then thought of a new question. "If you guys don't know about Remnants, then what are Advents?"

Lelouch blinked. "I forgot to tell you about that," he said and he removed his glove from his left hand. Then he activated his old Geass in both of his eyes after what seemed like ages since he last activated them (he regained full control after acquiring the Advent).

Pointing at the Geass Kallen knew so well, he said, "You already know about Geass and the way it works," Kallen nodded slowly as Lelouch deactivated his Geass. "This is an Advent mark." He raised the back of his left hand to show Kallen a glowing blue Geass etch itself over a feather, his Advent mark.

"So what does it do?" the red-head asked as he put his glove back on.

CC just had to make a snide comment to that. "It can help him run more than 50 feet for one," she joked, making Lelouch glare at her.

Kallen was laughing at that. "Yeah right! There's no way could ever run for that long!"

Lelouch smiled is trademark smile at Kallen. "Then I'll show you," he said as he put on his Aero mask and unsheathe his sword in the corner of his room. "I bet I can do even more than you ever did."

Kallen was skeptical as he opened the wall sized window of his living room, a 5 story drop. "And how, may I ask, are you going to prove it?" she asked with a grin of her own. Lelouch didn't answer, but went to his bedroom and came back with a pair of goggles, tossing them to Kallen.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Kallen asked, holding up the goggles.

"You'll need them," CC told her, making Kallen confused.

"Jump on my back and hold on tight," Lelouch said after he clipped on his sword sheath on his back with a badge that had an imprint of his Advent mark. He then picked up his sword.

Reluctantly Kallen put on the goggles and did as she was told. She was surprised that Lelouch didn't double-over from her weight. "Okay," she said now wondering what he was doing looking out the open window. "What now?"

That question was followed by a scream as Aero jumped out the window. CC watched them go as she went to the apartment's kitchen for some pizza before she returned to watching the TV to see that Shadow had won the match.

Kallen was screaming all the way down and held on so tight that Lelouch thought he would die from choking. About a quarter of the way down the building was left when Aero activated his Advent and stabbed his sword into the side of the building. The blade was so sharp, that it cut through the concrete wall, but it also slowed their decent considerably.

"How are you doing so far Kallen?" Aero asked when they reached the ground. The only answer he got was an 'Ugh' so he stopped to let Kallen catch her breath and sheathe his sword.

When she did Kallen spoke up. "What the HELL was that about?! That could have killed us...Did you get stupid when you died or something?!"

Behind his mask he wore a big grin that would have showed her his pearly white teeth. He chuckled before he said, "That was nothing! Just watch this." He began to walk with Kallen on his back. Then he picked up speed and soon enough, he was running faster than Kallen could. Then he beat Suzaku's speed.

"Hold on tight!" Aero yelled to his passenger as his Advent and his eyes began to glow with blue light.

Kallen held on as tight as she could when she felt him start to run at an inhuman speed. She closed her eyes, afraid when she felt the wind pick up against her face and blow back her hair furiously. Aero felt her press her face against his back.

"Don't look away Kallen," he said, comforting her, "You should see what I see what I see when I do this." Kallen reluctantly raised her head.

She didn't feel the wind so furiously as before and the sight before her was amazing. He was running straight on a city street that Kallen could barely tell was actually Tokyo now. The buildings, people, and colors zipped past them, blending together in a blur, allowing her to only see what's in front of her and Aero. Kallen also had a deep feeling inside of her...pure freedom.

"This is amazing, Lelouch!" she yelled, then Kallen noticed a building in front of them. "Look out...Lelouch?"

"It'll be fine," was all the Azure Knight said and it gave her the impression that he had his grin on him.

He did the impossible and actually ran up the building. Then he jumped high into the air. Kallen heard the wind whistle in her ears as they slowly made their decent to the roof of a building behind the one Aero jumped. He did a quick flip before he landed gracefully on the roof.

Kallen got off his back and pulled the goggles down around her neck as Lelouch removed his mask. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Your house," Lelouch answered, looking at her. He noticed her staring at his blue glowing eyes. "It happens whenever I do that," he explained before his eyes reverted back to their normal violet.

"Oookay...What are we doing here?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch shrugged. "Thought you might want to see your mother," he said, "How'd you like it?"

"It was..." Kallen searched for the right words. "A rush, to put it simply, and...I think you needed that particular power."

"Why do you think that?" Lelouch asked curiously.

Kallen smiled when she answered. "Well you can run for one, but more importantly...You feel as free as the wind itself when you do that. Don't you Lulu?"

That genuinely surprised Lelouch, he never thought of it that way. He rubbed his chin in thought and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kallen asked, tilting her head.

"I guess that makes me the...Azure Knight of the Wind, then," he said in laugh, "Sounds like some kind of child's fantasy hero, huh?"

Kallen joined in his laugh. "Yeah it kinda does...Just like Knights for Justice, too."

"True, but...what did you mean when you said I _needed_ it?"

Kallen looked up at the clear blue sky. "You always put the weight of the world on your shoulders so much during the world, that you must've felt trapped," she changed her gaze to his amethyst eyes with her sapphire eyes, "Now you're free to do what you want with only the wind to guide you."

Lelouch gave her a warm smile. "Yeah," he said, thoughtfully looking up at the sky.

Kallen wrapped her arms around his side and broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her as she said, "Thank you, for coming back to me Lelouch."

Lelouch returned her embrace. "I'm happy to be back Kallen." They drew their faces closer and closer...Their lips were less than a centimeter apart when Kallen's cell phone rang.

_Ooooooh! So close. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

'Shut up,' Lelouch thought bitterly.

Kallen cursed as they broke the embrace and she answered her phone. "What?!" she asked too loudly.

Suzaku, on the other end was startled by her yell. "S-sorry Kallen," he said, "I'm just calling to tell you that your match is after this next one, so hurry up with whatever you're doing," then he said in his version of the 'Zero' voice, "If you see Aero, tell him Zero wants to speak with him...It's important."

"Yes, Zero," Kallen said before she hung up and turned back to Lelouch. Putting on her goggles she asked, "You heard that right?"

"Yep," he said as he put on his mask, "Hop on." Kallen did and they took off.

"What do you think Suzaku wants?" she asked, but Lelouch said nothing as he carried her all the way back to the stadium.

When they got there, Aero/Lelouch was rubbing his shoulders. "Not used to passengers?" Kallen asked as they walked to the dressing room for her to quickly change out of her Black Knights uniform to her pilot suit.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"I guess you're a strong weakling then," she said.

Aero was about to retort to that but they bumped into Zero. His body language did not indicate he happy, more like furious. He was threatening with _that_ sword around his waist. Kallen looked from Zero to Aero, wondering what she should do.

"Go get ready Kallen," Aero told her, still looking at Zero. She nodded and left the two masked friends.

When she was gone Zero spoke. "Follow me outside," he said and they both left.

They stopped in a clear area just outside the stadium. Zero looked around to make sure there was no one around. When he was satisfied that no one was there to watch them, he turned back to Aero. "Take it off," he commanded.

Aero just had too. "Wow, I didn't think Zero swung that way," he joked.

"You know what I mean!" Zero yelled, throwing down his own mask. It rolled to Aero's feet and stopped with the lens looking up at him.

Lelouch removed his mask and picked up the Zero mask. "Noa decided to tell you?" he asked his best friend.

Suzaku nodded. "Just me and Nunnally," he took a deep breath and collected himself. "Why are you in this tournament? You could get caught."

Lelouch looked up to the sky. "Because I'm....bored," he brought back his vision to Suzaku, who now had a look of disbelief plastered on his face. Lelouch sighed and tossed him back the Zero mask. "I can't just sit around and do nothing or I'll go insane...Besides, it will happen sooner or later."

"How so?" Suzaku asked.

"You remember that guy who kidnapped Nunnally when we were both still in Ashford?" Lelouch asked.

"That mind-reading guy? Yeah."

"He's RM...my opponent for this round. And he's stronger I bet."

Suzaku had an expression of dread on his face. "But he's-"

"I know, but let me ask you this," Lelouch put back on the Aero mask, "What will Zero do when the Demon Emperor returns to the world?"

He walked back to the stadium, leaving Suzaku looking at his reflection in the Zero mask. "We're friends, right?" he asked as he put on the mask and followed after Aero. 'I'll punch him later for not letting me know,' then he thought, 'I'm surprised that Kallen hasn't kicked his ass yet.'

*************

Again most of the matches weren't as great or suspenseful as Aero's first match. At night though, it was Aero in the Aether versus RM in his Jester.

"Al~right everyone, let's finish the second round with the final match," Milly said into her mike.

"First up is the Azure Knight...Aero!" yelled Tamaki as the blue and black Aether began to rise up from the underground hanger on the right side of the arena. This time the Aether had the scabbard on it's back with a unique MVS sheathed in it. It handle was white and gold with a gold conical pommel and a crossguard that was designed after the Geass sigil.

"Our other contestant is...the mysterious RM!" yelled Milly as the Jester with two hook swords raised up on the opposite side of the arena.

************

The masked and cloaked Naoto was standing in a shaded exit tunnel of the stadium, watching the match.

"Thanks for the tip about Roland, Mao. I had Nadie go find him in the Shizuoka Ghetto," Naoto said silently, "I'll allow you to have your revenge, but you cannot kill him nor harm CC...Now then, let's see how good Roland's 'other' is with a Knightmare against a Remnant."

Then he heard the announcers yell out, "READY. SET. GO!!"

************

Nunnally was watching the match and cheered for her brother in spirit. She was informed of Mao by Zero/Suzaku and was almost afraid that Lelouch couldn't fight against someone who could read his mind. Nonetheless she rooted for Lelouch.

Noa was looking at the south exit and noticed the Remnant he believed was Naoto. 'So sending Mao was not your doing Marcus.'

*************

As soon as the word 'GO' was heard, the Aether drew it's MVS. It had a pure white blade with a trinity emblem etched close under the point. It's name was another name the sword that was carried by legendary King...It's name was Caliburn.

"That's not a bad looking sword Lulu-kun," Mao said to him on a private channel. The Jester and the Aether both dashed toward each other and clashed their swords. "Oh, and how did it feel to be the reason for poor Shirley's death?" he asked, mocking Lelouch.

'Shut up, Mao!' Lelouch screamed in his thoughts, gritting his teeth.

"Well you don't have to think so rude," Mao said to him.

The Knightmares swung their swords at each other again and again, not giving each other ground. Mao read Lelouch's thoughts like a book without the distraction of the thoughts of anyone else, allowing him to move the Jester accordingly to block the more advanced Aether's attacks. Only the Aether's speed and the reflexes his Advent gave him allowed Lelouch to defend against the Jester.

_I can believe you are having trouble with this guy._ The voice in Lelouch's head taunted after 30 minutes into the fight.

'Shut up,' Lelouch thought, irritated.

Mao was confused. "I didn't say anything," he thought out loud into his private com.

What Mao said made Lelouch think of one thing. 'You take over.'

_Gladly._

Mao no longer sensed Lelouch's thoughts nor Lelouch himself. "What the hell?" he asked, confused. "If Lelouch is gone somehow...Then why is the Aether still moving?"

The Aether was still moving, slashing rapidly at the Jester. Then it back flipped away to gain distance and as soon as it touched the ground it leaped toward the Jester. As soon as the Aether's foot landed on the Jester's chest it followed up with a back flip kick that knocked the Jester into the air.

"Why can't I read his thoughts?!" Mao yelled to himself, "These moves are not Lelouch's...They belong to something else." The Aether jumped up after the Jester.

He then heard Lelouch's taunting thoughts. 'That's right Mao. You are not facing just me but the Aether itself!'

"What's up," said the voice of Lelouch over the Jester's com. It sounded like he was having...fun in this.

The Aether, now above the Jester, drew the Caliburn in it's right hand across it's chest. It was aiming for the helpless Jester's head.

In an act of desperation Mao had the Jester swing it's swords at the azure Knightmare above it. The hook swords were stopped by blue hexagonal energy plates. The same shielding as the Shinkiro. Lelouch was genuinely surprised to see that, for a moment.

_My secret trump card._

In an act of anger Mao screamed into his Knightmares speakers so everyone in the crowd could hear. "DAMN YOU LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!!!!"

The Jester fell, decapitated. The crowd was dead silent, staring in fear at the Aether standing over the Jester. Naoto grinned behind his mask as he turned to leave the stadium.

Mao, mask and hood off, got out of his Knightmare before the cleanup crew arrived. He glared at the masked Aero as he stepped out of the chest of the kneeling Aether.

"You lose M-" Aero began to say, but stopped at the surprising speed that Mao ran to him as he pulled out a gun from under his cloak.

"DIE, LELOUCH," Mao yelled as he fired his pistol at point-blank range to Aero's face.

Aero barely dodged the bullet, but not fast enough to stop it from breaking the left half of his mask. The spectators saw that he had black hair and, more importantly, the hated amethyst eye the all knew so well. They looked at his whole face in horror as the other half of his mask fell off as he subdued and knocked out his attacker.

The whole crowd was frozen in shock and hatred. It didn't take long, though, for armed Black Knights soldiers to surround the person the whole world hated. He only gazed at them all with that stone-faced expression.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, the Conqueror of the World, has returned...

*************

_Shizuoka Ghetto_

Two alley thugs with handguns approached a young girl in a simple white dress and a red jacket. She looked almost exactly like Kallen Kozuki, but her spiky hair was blonde and her eyes were colored violet. Also she didn't present the look of the Ace of the Black Knights, but the look of a scared, weak and sickly girl.

"Well, look at what we have here," said one of the thugs to his friend, "A weak little Kallen fan girl."

His friend chuckled. "She could be Kallen's sister," he joked. He turned his attention back to the girl. "But it's dangerous to be out so late, missy. You could run into a couple of guys who would rape you."

The girl let out an 'eek' and tried to run but was blocked by two more smiling thugs with handguns. The two behind her laughed as she turned back around. "I hope you feel as good as you look," said the first thug, licking his lips. "Once we're done with ya, we'll decide if we should keep you...or kill you."

They all began to close in on the girl when she screamed out a name as loud as she could. "ROLAND!"

The thugs stopped and looked around. Then they laughed when they saw nothing around and continued.

"No one will save you girly," the leader said to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" commanded a voice that reminded the Japanese thugs somewhat of Zero. The thugs looked up from where the sound of the voice was coming from. A cloaked figure looked down at them. He was standing on the edge of one of the alley buildings with his back turned to the moon above and his face covered by a his black cloak's hood. He also had an ice cream cone in his right hand.

The figure jumped down landing in front of the girl and faced her. He gave the Kallen look-a-like the ice cream and spoke to her in a more warm and relaxed voice. "Here's the ice cream you wanted," he said, making the thugs perplexed. "Sorry Kaylin, but they were out of strawberry, so I got you vanilla instead."

"It's okay, Roland," the girl said softly with a smile, "I enjoy vanilla just as much."

The thug leader, angry from being ignored, shook himself out of his stupor and spoke. "Hey, kid! Beat it," he raised his gun and fired a warning shot at Roland's feet, "or else I'll kill you."

The threat didn't faze the two teens. "Kaylin, look away," Roland told her pleadingly. Kaylin frowned sadly at the sorry look of his face, but nodded and did as she was told.

"Please, don't kill them," Kaylin requested with her face to the wall.

"I warned you kid!" the leader yelled as he and the thug beside him fired at the hooded boy. They stopped firing when they noticed their guns were suddenly missing from their hands. Then they turned around, slack-jawed to see hooded boy standing behind them with their now unloaded guns.

"It's dangerous to play with guns," Roland said mockingly, "You could shoot your eyes out." They could see only see the bottom half of his face since light brown hair covered the top half. He wore an arrogant, mocking, smirk that infuriated the leader, who, with the other thug, swung their fists at him.

The thugs doubled over, knocked out, when they felt two strong simultaneous punches Roland landed on their stomachs. Roland then noticed the other two thugs running to grab Kaylin. Roland leaped to one of them and planted his booted foot on the thug's chest and followed up with a back flip kick, knocked out.

The last thug made it to Kaylin and grabbed her arm, making her drop her ice cream. Roland saw this and in his rage made a broadsword appear out of sudden gust of wind. He threw the sword across the arm the thug used to grab Kaylin. The blade cut through the flesh and bone of the arm like butter, hacking the thug's arm in half. The sword then stuck into the wall of the building as the thug gripped his bleeding stump and screamed in pain while dropping to his knees.

Roland made the sword return to his hand and it disappeared in another gust of wind. He walked to the blubbering thug, who, when he faced him, saw Roland's sapphire eyes turn an eerie glowing red with a bird like symbol. The thug's mouth gaped open in fear when he noticed Roland's other facial features which made him look like...

"Lelou-" the thug began.

"Shut up!" Roland commanded the thug, who started to calm down and now had a lax expression. "Go to the hospital and tell them you got your arm cut off in an accident or something, do not tell them what really happened. After you are out of the hospital you will go home and rethink your life....Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood," the thug got up and left.

When Roland and Kaylin left the alley Kaylin spoke. "You shouldn't have cut off that man's arm," she said as harsh as she could allow herself.

"I'm sorry Kaylin," Roland apologized sincerely, "But I did warn them not to touch you."

"Still..."

"What's done is done," Roland said, "Besides, it's like I always say: The only ones who should shoot are the ones ready to be shoot at."

Kaylin smiled. "I forgive you," she said. Then she began to faint.

"Kaylin!" Roland hurriedly caught her before she hit the hard concrete block. All the excitement completely exhausted her. Roland smiled at her cute sleeping look and picked her up bridal style as he walked across the bridge that connected Japan to the Ark. There was a feeling of familiarity to the flight-capable island.

'Where have I seen it before?' Roland wondered.

**For comments, questions, and suggestions...Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. The True King's Sword

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Eddie: Just wait till you see my new creation! My own Knightmare Bonding Armor!**

**The True King's Sword**

_Ikaruga brig_

Here Lelouch was, in the brig of the _Ikaruga_ with Mao and Adam (deemed an accomplice and because of him looking similar to Lelouch). He was blindfolded and wrapped up in a straight jacket. The only form of entertainment they had were speaking amongst each other.

"Why don't we just break out?" Mao asked. He had, for some reason, become surprisingly more friendly since capture. Adam thought it was because of him getting a lesser punishment than death.

Adam sighed. "Because it's too easy and Noa is negotiating a chance for us to live."

Then Lelouch added, "You can also tell us about Remnants while we're here."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything that's useful," Mao told them.

"How come?" Adam asked.

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm too weak to be trusted with useful information," Mao admitted. Lelouch just stared at his inmate through his blindfold. "And if I give you info then they will kill me...Heh. Living an unwhole life isn't much though, now that I think about it."

"Unwhole?" Lelouch inquired.

Mao shook his head. "There's a price to be paid for the Remnant pact...Mine was actually my sense of touch and taste."

Adam stood up. "So you can't feel this?" He kicked Mao in the face.

"Nope." The trio just sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then Noa, followed by Zero, Alice, CC, Kallen, and Nunnally.

"Who is it?" Lelouch asked.

"It's me, CC, Noa, Alice, Zero, and Nunnally," Kallen answered.

"Why haven't you broken out yet?" Alice asked.

"And get ourselves in more trouble?" Adam asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Point taken..."

"It's good to see you again brother," Nunnally said.

"I wish I could say the same," Lelouch half-joked.

"Hello little Empress and Suzu-kun," Mao greeted making Zero and Nunnally glare at him. Then he looked at CC with distaste. "CC."

"Why do you hate my brother so much?" Nunnally questioned.

"Sorry, but he, Suzaku, and CC were responsible for my-" Mao began but Noa cut him off.

"I've struck a deal with the UFN," he stated calmly.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"The matches concerning you and Adam will be lethal," Noa answered monotonously. Kallen seemed upset about something. "And if either of you win the tournament...You both get a week's head start."

"I see," Adam said, "They want to kill us but you want to give us the chance to prove that we aren't monsters."

"But how did you strike that kind of deal?" Lelouch asked. Even though he couldn't see through his blindfold, he knew Noa was smirking.

"I have my ways," he said simply. "And with the support of the Empress and Zero we could only get you that chance."

Lelouch and Adam thought about it for a moment then they both asked the same thing: "Who's my next opponent?"

**************

The next day, Adam was going up first against Xingke. The still requested the Skeith to fight without a float unit but he did have the hover skates of the Skeith to make up for it on the land.

Also the fighting area has been extended to the City Sector of the Ark. The buildings were outfitted with powerful blaze luminous shields and the streets could be easily fixed. It'd make things more challenging for both competitors.

"How are you doing?" Alice asked as Adam they walked toward the hangar.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"No, you're not," she said, "You...you're afraid."

"About what?" Adam asked.

"About them only seeing you as a weapon...," Alice paused, "a monster."

Adam stopped walking and had depressed look on his face. "I'm not a monster," he said solemnly. "But they will eventually realize my full power and turn against me...Even if I protect them."

Alice walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "They don't see you as I do," she told him in a soft voice. When Adam didn't respond, she released him and said something that he really needed. "Just know this: Even if the world turns against turns against you...I will be by your side to the end."

Adam didn't say anything at first, or look at her, but he raised his head and began walking forward, leaving Alice behind. Then, before she was out of earshot, Alice heard him say, "Thank you, Alice...For everything." Alice smiled.

After Adam was out of earshot Alice said, "Your welcome...What would you do without me anyways?"

***************

"Alright everyone!" yelled Milly, lacking her usual cheerfulness. "Let's begin the first match of the 3rd Round!" The stadium split open to make a U shape and reveal a road leading to the City Sector.

"Our first competitor," Tamaki spoke into his mike, "Is the Commander- in-Chief of the Black Knights...Li Xingke!" Everyone that decided to stay at the tournament cheered for the Shen Hu as it raised up from under the ground. Tamaki continued with the introductions. "Next we have the Terror of Death, formally Shadow...Adam Noctis!" The crowd booed as the red-eyed silvery-white and black Xth Skeith raised from underground with it's arms crossed. They wanted the Terror of Death to die as badly as they did the Demon Emperor.

Milly started the count down and the Knightmares got into track running poses. "Ready...Get set...GO!"

The Knightmares took off. The Shen Hu gained speed on it's lanndspinners and activated it's Air Glide Wings while the Skeith actually ran at first before activating the hover unit and jets under it's feet allowing it to glide on the trail to the City Sector by 'skating.'

The Shen Hu fired it's Bayron Cannon at the Skeith, but it missed entirely. Xingke was somewhat impressed. 'The use of those skates let move at a high velocity on the ground,' he contemplated, 'I can't match it on the ground but...'

"You can't win if I you can't reach me in the air," Xingke said through his Knightmare's speakers.

The crowd watched the match from a giant screen that was being fed satellite video. They cheered on for Xingke, most saying things like... "Kill him!" or "Take down that Grim Reaper!" Some, like Rivalz, Anya, and Jeremiah just stayed silent.

When it reached the City Sector, the Skeith drew it's two bladed VARIS pistols and aimed at the flying Shen Hu. Adam aimed carefully to only hit the head...He'll prove that he can win without killing his opponent.

The Shen Hu, with it's aerial maneuverability, easily dodged the barrage of powerful bullets. "That won't work," Xingke taunted as he fired one of the Shen Hu's Slash Harkens.

The Skeith put away one of it's pistols as it's skates power lowered and it drifted back. It then caught the dagger-like Slash Harken with it's free hand.

"It's over," said Xingke, but his tone meant he didn't really mean it. As the Shen Hu shot electricity through the Slash Harken, the Skeith generated gold energy through the hand that caught it. That energy formed a shield that blocked the deadly electricity.

"It won't be that easy," Adam said as he smiled. "But without my float unit...This should be a fair fight." The Skeith let go of the Slash Harken and it retracted.

"Hmph. You enjoy to fight, huh?" Xingke inquired as the Shen Hu drew it's shortsword.

"No," Adam answered calmly, "I enjoy a challenge. For you see. I'm the most powerful of the Guardians." The Skeith began to skate through the city with the Shen Hu flying after it.

"So, does that mean you're more dangerous than Lelouch and his power?" Xingke asked, referring to Lelouch's Geass.

"Much more," Adam answered, "But enough talk, I have to finish this fight."

The Shen Hu readied it's Bayron cannon once more. It fired as Xingke warned, "Don't get cocky, kid!"

The beam missed as the Skeith jumped toward the side of a building. While in mid-air, it put away it's pistols and drew the black and silver falchion, Caladbolg, from the back of it's waist and held it backhanded in it's right hand.

When it reached the building's side, the Skeith did a rebound jump off of it, straight toward the Shen Hu. "So that's how you want it to end?!" Xingke yelled as he moved the Shen Hu to dive toward the approaching Knightmare to make the decisive blow with it's sword.

"No holding back!" Adam yelled as the Skeith drew back it's sword.

The Knightmares went past each other, then landed on the ground. The crowd watched in silence, waiting to find out who made the winning blow...

"You win," Xingke spoke after what seemed like an eternity. The head of the Shen Hu fell off clean, deactivating the Knightmare while the Skeith put away it's Caladbolg. For some reason they both thought they heard Rakshata scream.

When Xingke got out of the Shen Hu the Skeith kneeled down and lowered it's hand to him. Xingke looked at it questioningly.

"Need a lift?" Adam asked, uncaring, "Take it or leave it." Xingke reluctantly stepped onto the Skeith's palm.

The Skeith's chest opened up revealing the small cockpit and white haired Adam inside. It's hand moved to the open chest and Xingke stepped inside and made a spot where he could sit in. It was cramped because of the fact that it wasn't the same, roomy, hump-back cockpit block most Knightmares had.

Xingke chuckled as they fast approached the stadium. "What's so funny?" Adam asked.

"I just now understand why Noa made the cockpit like this," Xingke answered.

"The pilot is the heart of the Knightmare," Adam said and Xingke nodded.

When they reached the stadium there were no cheers, no screaming, just glares. "It hurts," Adam said suddenly as they rode the elevator to the underground hanger. Xingke looked at him curiously and, despite not looking at him, Adam answered what he meant. "Despite what I do they will always fear and hate me because I wield such great power." Xingke said nothing in response. "That's what Lelouch used, though. Their fear and hate were aimed toward him so that when he was gone..."

Xingke then realized what Adam was telling him. "Everyone would focus on reconstruction," Xingke finished and Adam nodded. "I'm guess Noa had different plans for him?" he asked.

Adam nodded. "We don't ask anyone for things to happen," he said, "What we do, what we have done. Do you think we truly asked to be the ones to do them?" Xingke had no answer as they went down the rest of the way in silence.

*************

After the first match, they all had an intermission. Lelouch without his Aero mask sat next to the Aether (now equipped with a float unit) and waited for his turn. Kallen, in her flight suit, walked up on him. She noticed his expression was not depressed or emotionless, just bored like Lelouch the student.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Lelouch answered, looking at her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, noticing her saddened look.

Kallen's eyes looked away from his piercing violet orbs as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "No-nothing," she lied.

Lelouch saw through her. "You don't want to kill me, so you have no will to fight if we did," he said.

Still not looking at him, Kallen nodded. "I just got you back," she said through a rough voice, "and I don't want to lose you again."

Kallen didn't notice Lelouch's approach as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up to see a warm expression that carried no worries in the world. "No worries Kallen," he told her, "When and if the time comes we'll just give the crowd a show. We'll have a friendly match. Does that sound good to you?"

Kallen gave a half-smile. "It sounds better," she said.

"Good," releasing her and returning to his sitting position, Lelouch said with a smirk, "I just hope that it won't hurt too much when you lose."

Kallen smirked back at him. "We'll see about that! You might be the better strategist but you will never beat me at piloting." She sat next to him.

"We definitely will see," Lelouch said with a chuckle. "The Aether is also wanting to face against you and the Guren."

"The Aether?"

Lelouch scratched his head. "The AI let's me...talk to it...Sorta."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Rakshata is working on my AI, I think...Is it bothersome when it speaks to you?"

_You love me._ It seemed to be grinning.

"It depends I guess," Lelouch said as he mentally thought, 'Shut up!'

They were silent for a few minutes until Kallen rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm glad you're back Lelouch."

"As am I Kallen," he answered as he wrapped his arm around her.

Unbeknownst to them, Gino was watching with an envious glare. He was startled by a voice behind him. It was CC with Cheese-kun.

"Jealous?" asked the green haired witch, in her monotonous voice.

Gino sighed. "I shouldn't be," he answered, "I mean, I knew Kallen would never look at me the same way as she does him, but..." He drifted off to his own thoughts.

"But what?" CC pressed.

"What does she see in him?" Gino asked. "I know they've been through a lot and all but-"

"Lelouch gave Kallen hope," CC answered, cutting him off. "He also full filled her dream of freeing Japan and making the world better."

"By dieing?" Gino questioned as he looked back to the couple. "I've never seen her smile like that to anyone since he 'died.'"

CC chuckled. "He holds a part of her and in turn she holds a part of him." With that she began to leave until Gino asked one more question.

"Are you jealous of Kallen?" he asked.

"I was," CC answered truthfully, "But I can't live with him my whole life like she can." With that she left, leaving a perplexed Gino to wonder what she meant.

**************

Ohgi wasn't happy with Lelouch alive, mainly because of Geass. He wondered if Lelouch controlled the Guardians. But what Noa said made him think otherwise.

_Geass is merely power that is used by the whim of the wielder. I trust Lelouch to use it right and besides...There are worse things than Geass._

Noa never said what those 'things' were but, due to Viletta's consul, Ohgi decided to believe that Noa wasn't under the influence of Lelouch's Geass. That didn't mean he forgave Lelouch yet.

He was outside the stadium with Viletta as they walked around the small shops that were placed outside. Jeremiah's orange stand, for example, was being run by Rivalz and Anya inbetween matches.

As they continued to walk Ohgi bumped into and knocked over someone. "Sorry," he quickly said as he looked down at the person's face. He and Viletta gawked in surprise.

The girl had blonde hair that spiked up at the back and amethyst eyes. She wore a simple white dress with a light red jacket over it. What made the two adults gawk was that this girl's face and form looked exactly like Kallen's except her expression was the same as when Kallen played the meek girl at Ashford.

"It's alright," the girl said with a kind smile, knocking them out of their stupor. Ohgi reached down and helped her up.

"Hey Kaylin!" called another Kallen look-alike. Her hair was black and straight while her blue eyes, despite being kind to Kaylin, reminded Ohgi of Kallen just before Zero first appeared. She also wore the same kind of outfit Mao wore. The girl was carrying a couple of sodas and handed Kaylin one before looking at Ohgi and Viletta with a harsh glare.

"Thanks Nadie," Kaylin said meekly as she took a sip of her soda.

"Let's go home," Nadie told her sternly.

"But we just got here," Kaylin complained weakly.

"I said, let's go!" Nadie grabbed Kaolin's arm and dragged her away from Ohgi and Viletta.

Kaylin waved goodbye to Ohgi and Viletta. "That was weird," Viletta said to which Ohgi just nodded in response.

***********

The next two matches were Zero's then Kallen's, they only faced lucky Black foot soldiers. The anticipated match everyone was waiting for this afternoon was the former Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, versus the Azure Demon, as the crowd now called him, Lelouch vi Britannia. Everyone who had something to throw, threw it at the, once loved, Aether as they jeered.

At 'GO' both Knightmares took flight over the Ark. The Aether drew Caliburn off it's back and pulled down it's visor while the Tristan Divider readied it's two halves of Excalibur.

They flew toward each other, swinging their swords. Lelouch knew the energy shield wouldn't work against Excalibur so all he could do was defend, blow after blow, as the Tristan relentlessly attacked with it's two swords. Eventually the Tristan backed of and transformed into it's Fortress mode (the jet).

The Aether only had it's Slash Harkens for a mid-range attack, but they couldn't keep up with the Tristan's speed in Fortress mode. "Damn," Lelouch cursed.

_You need to relax and-_

'I don't need your help!' Lelouch screamed in his head.

_...Fine, but know this: Until you learn to embrace it...the wind will not blow for you._

"You won't win like this Lelouch," Gino said as the Aether was grazed in shoulder by a Slash Harken. The Tristan transformed back to it's Knightmare form and brought both swords down on the Aether.

The Aether blocked both blades with the Caliburn but was being pushed back. "Tell me Gino," Lelouch spoke, "Do you still believe I'm evil...a demon?"

Gino didn't answer the question. "Concentrate on the fight Lelouch," he advised sternly. Lelouch grunted as the Tristan swung down it's swords again, breaking the Aether's guard. "Fall," Gino said as he swung one of the swords at the Aether's head. Lelouch dodged the winning blow but the blade slashed off the float unit and the Aether began to fall...

_Now are you willing to listen?_

**************

"Looks like the Aether lost," Rakshata taunted Eddie.

"Indeed it has," Llyod agreed.

Eddie said nothing but typed in a few commands into his computer. "Take flight Neo-Bird," he said with a grin.

**************

"We have maintenance for the Aether," Milly said into her mike as a hole in the ground opened up. There was no capsule, but something did shoot out of the hole, leaveing a blue trail of light behind it. It then opened it's energy wings, taking the shape of a blue and white bird.

Adam, Kallen, Alice, and Zero were watching in the stands. "What was that?" Alice asked.

"Knightmare Bonding Armor: Neo-Bird," Adam answered as he glared at the bird race to the plummeting Aether.

**************

'Alright,' Lelouch said to the voice and took a deep breath. 'I'll relax and go with the wind.'

Gino felt a breeze brush past his face. "Wind?" he questioned, "How did air get into my Knightmare?" That's when he noticed the Neo-Bird.

"What's this?" Lelouch looked onto the screen of his Knightmare. It said: **KBA NEO-BIRD SET, COMBINING NOW.** "Neo-Bird?"

Then he saw the bird like machine flying toward him. It's wings detached and joined on the back of the Aether. The landspinners detached and were replaced with light-weight blue armor. It also gave some armor to the forearms and the shoulder spaulders were extended with armor with wing imprints. The chest now had a blue orb with a gold ring around it. The colors of the Aether then changed from blue and black to blue and white.

For dramatic effect, Lelouch let the Aether continue to fall until the last second. It's new Energy Wing's folded over the Aether and lifted it high into the air, far past the speed of sound. It stopped just above the Tristan and spread it's wings. It had 6 feathers per on each wing.

Gino gawked at the Aether's new form. Then he sighed, knowing that he can't win against that. "Lelouch," he said, "I'm jealous."

"Of what?" Lelouch asked wondering.

"That you can make Kallen smile the way she does to you," Gino admitted. He said this over a video com, so he saw Lelouch embarrassed for a moment. "Hey, take care of her."

Lelouch smiled and nodded. "You didn't need to tell me that." Then he said, "Gino, I'm going to destroy Excalibur."

"Why?"

Lelouch's arrogant smirk appeared. "It doesn't belong to Tristan, but to the King."

"Last I checked you're not a King," Gino said as he too grinned.

"Maybe so, but still," the Aether flew up the sky at top speed then it stopped, pointing Caliburn at the Tristan as it prepared to dive, "I will finish this fight!" The edge of the Caliburn had a blue glow around it.

"I won't go easy!" The Tristan drew back it's two Excalibur swords, ready for the attack.

The Aether dived down as it grabbed the Caliburn's handle with both hands. Just before they swung their swords, both pilots yelled at the top of their lungs. "IT'S OVER!"

When the Aether blew past the Tristan, Gino once again felt that strange wind and saw Excalibur was gone, it's blades were shattered entirely. 'I wonder if he now commands the wind?' Gino asked himself as he turned the still intact Tristan around to see the Aether, with it's back turned, sheath it's sword in the scabbard on it's back.

Gino took a deep breath. "I yield, Lelouch," he said, admitting defeat.

"That's not like you," Lelouch said surprised.

"I'm not stupid," Gino told him.

"Heh. I accept your surrender and...Let's do this again sometime!" Lelouch told him as he made the Aether fly back to the stadium with the Tristan behind it.

"Your on!" Gino called back.

'Gino seems to have forgiven me...Now that just leaves billions more.'

_No worries, they'll come around...And Lelouch._

'What?'

_From now on you are not just the Azure Knight...From now on, I christen you...Lelouch, Azure Knight of the Wind._

'Only the wind commands me, huh?' Lelouch laughed. 'Well I can't really call myself 'Knight of Justice' now can I?' Then he said, "I accept the title."

***********

In the world of pure white with only a small area of books, the Goddess, Aurora, smiled.

"You're more like an Azure King of the Wind," she joked.

************

The other three semi-finalists smiled with anticipation as the Aether landed with a quick spin. The crowd though, still hated Lelouch.

"Here are our Semi-Finalists!" yelled Milly thirty minutes later. Adam, Zero, Kallen, and Lelouch were lined up in the spotlight aimed at the center of the stadium. The crowd chanted for Zero and Kallen.

"Heheh. We're not very popular, are we Adam?" Lelouch asked rhetorically with a grin, scratching his nose.

"Hmph. What are you so happy about?" Adam questioned.

"No reason. What are you so glum about?" Lelouch retorted.

Adam chuckled. "No reason," he answered.

On the big screen all of their names and pictures were put up. Each one had their own title as well. **Zero: Leader of the Black Knights **;** Kallen Kozuki: Red Lotus of Japan.** Lelouch and Adam were surprised to see theirs. **Adam Noctis: Sliver Guardian **; **Lelouch vi Britannia: Azure Knight of the Wind.** The two Guardian members mentally thanked Noa for the gesture. Lelouch also wondered how Noa knew that is what the Aether called him.

"Let's see who will face whom in the next round!" Tamaki yelled into his mike. Their pictures began to randomize.

"And the first match will be~KALLEN KOZUKI VS. LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!" Milly's voice echoed through the arena.

The two were both shocked but grinned in anticipation.

_Oh this should be fun......._

**For questions, comments, or suggestions (if you have any)....Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. SemiFinals

**Eddie: LLYOD!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!!!!**

**(Big Explosion of smoke)**

**Llyod: (Cough, Cough) That was fun...(falls over)**

**Azure King vs Crimson Queen**

_**Silver Guardian vs. the Black Knight**_

Nadie was alone, sitting on the edge of a building of the City Sector. She was crying.

"Why can't I be real?" she asked as she watched the sun rise over Japan. "Why am I just some defective copy?"

"Why are you here all by yourself?" someone behind her asked. Nadie didn't turn to look at the boy who resembled a great deal of Lelouch vi Britannia. The only difference being his light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Truth be told he was not really a Remnant...but a Fragment like her, but he didn't know that.

Unlike she and Kaylin, Roland no memories from his former self. He just kept smiling, hiding the fact that he wished he knew.

"What do you want Roland?" Nadie asked harshly.

"I want to know why you're here by yourself and crying," Roland answered taking a seat beside her. His closeness made Nadie uncomfortable so she scooted to the side a bit.

"It's nothing," she lied, quickly wiping away her tears. She then got up and, crossing her arms under her breasts, turned away from him.

"You shouldn't lie if there's something bothering you," he told her as he got up to look at the back of her. When Nadie didn't respond he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

The contact made Nadie blush, but she didn't do anything to stop it. Roland and Kaylin always did make her believe she could become real. The thought made her eyes leak again in joy.

"I'll always be there for you and Kaylin." What he just said made Nadie turn around and, returning his hug, look up at him. Her expression showed that she had something to ask him. "What is it Nadie?" Roland asked, with a friendly smile.

"Roland..." She searched for the right words, "...What am I to you?"

That made Roland blush in surprise and embarrassment...The usually unhappy, depressed, or angry Nadie, just asked if he had feelings for her. He really didn't know about her...Nadie's sister, maybe, but her...He didn't know.

Nadie wrapped her arms around Roland's neck and pulled him in closer to her face. The sudden action made Roland blush more and even more so when their lips pressed together.

Roland put one hand behind the small of her back and the other behind her head, deepening the kiss. He enjoyed Nadie's taste of blackberries. They were in complete bliss with each other for what seemed to them, an eternity, and for once in her life...Nadie didn't feel like a nobody as the sun raised up for a brand new day.

************

In the room she was staying, Kaylin sensed Nadie with Roland. She then went to a window

With a half-smile she said to nobody, "I knew you would be his first, Nadie..." Tears began to streak down Kaylin's face.

Naoto overheard her and went out to the roof. "Take good care of them both Roland..." he told the wind.

**Back to our Main Cast!**

Kallen awoke to the new day sun and just felt happy. Yet at the same time sad for some reason. She had a strange dream about two people in black cloaks, atop a building, kissing as the sun rose over Japan in the background. It was strange because her lips felt like she just kissed somebody. She shrugged the feeling off.

After a quick change of clothes, Kallen went outside of the building she was staying in for a jog. When she past the tenth block, she felt a gust pass by. "I wonder how fast you are without that Advent?" she questioned snidely to her opponent for the next round.

"Considering the training that came along with it..." Lelouch looked like he was in deep thought, but he wasn't, "About as fast as you."

"I might believe that," Kallen admitted, "If Lance was in charge of your training."

Lelouch nodded as he jogged beside her. "It's crazy with him in charge," he said bitterly recounting the things he did that Lance calmly called 'training.' "He made me run laps with cinder blocks on my feet at 5x normal gravity...I still have yet to finish a lap without my Advent....But that's only a part of it and, trust me, you don't want to know the rest."

Kallen rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad..." Lelouch was completely silent, "...can it?"

"It is," he answered. "Noa was in charge of training me to control my Advent and we played chess."

"How many times did you win?" Kallen asked. She guessed about 20 times in a row before Noa gave up.

"Noa: 100," Lelouch began.

"You?"

"Lelouch: 0...Adam: 0....Adam & Lelouch: 0." They stopped jogging and Kallen stared at him in disbelief. Seeing this he bitterly admitted it, "It's true." Kallen burst out laughing.

"So the great Lelouch _finally_ got his ass handed to him in chess? Again and Again?" she said inbetween laughs. "How does it feel to lose at your own game genius?"

Lelouch looked at her in irritation. "You'll find out when I beat you in our match today," he answered in a smirk.

Kallen grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

"And a bet: If I win you have to do whatever I say. If I lose I have to do whatever you say."

"For how long?"

"Hmm. How about until the tournament is over?"

"Shake on it," Kallen said sticking out her hand.

Lelouch grabbed and shook her hand. "Deal. May the best pilot win."

"I intend to." And with that they went their separate ways to prepare for the match that afternoon.

**************

Kallen was forced to come up with a plan against Lelouch because Tohdoh and Xingke were told by UFN delegates. The delegates wanted Lelouch dead and they wanted to make sure the Ace of the Black Knights wouldn't hold back and kill the former tyrant. They noticed how friendly she was toward Lelouch.

Zero was there too, to plan against Adam. It was a good idea to do since Adam is far more aggressive when in a fight. And this time the Skeith would have it's Energy Wings, which had 7 feathers on each wing.

"The Aether seems to rely heavily on two things," Xingke spoke, "It's speed and the Caliburn. But we don't know what it's new capabilities are except that it can transfer energy into the Caliburn's edge. Like it did to destroy the Excalibur."

"As for fighting style," Tohdoh took over, "He's sloppy overall, only his speed saves him. It was luck that saved him from Gino."

"That's why Rakshata upgrade the Guren with an AI system, 7 feathers on each wing, and a your new MVS Kusanagi," Xingke informed her.

Kallen shivered at the thought of using the AI system. She had a bad experience when she tried the Skeith.

"Llyod and Cecile did similar things with the Lancelot," Tohdoh spoke, looking at Zero, "Now as for-" Kallen got up from the couch she was sitting on. "Where are you going Kozuki?"

"Out," she said solemnly, "I want some fresh air before the match starts."

Xingke nodded. "Very well, but Kozuki..."

"Yes?"

"You can't allow your personal feelings toward Lelouch affect you. You will have to try and kill him," he told her grimly.

"And if I refuse to kill him or forfeit?" she questioned, surprising all but Zero.

Tohdoh answered. "Then you will be branded a traitor for just letting him get away," he paused in thought then asked, "Are you under the effects of his Geass?"

"If I was I would've joined him in taking over the world, right?" Kallen questioned as she left the room.

After a few minutes of silence, Zero spoke, "Her will has always been her own." Xingke and Tohdoh nodded in agreement.

"Tell us Zero," Xingke began, "Did Lelouch really want the world to himself?"

"That's not a question to ask _Zero_," Tohdoh said before Zero could speak, "but the current person behind the mask...Isn't that right, Suzaku?" Zero flinched for a brief moment and Xingke didn't seem all too surprised at the accusation. "Take off the mask."

Zero hesitated. "Say nothing to anyone about this," he ordered as he raised his hand to remove the mask. "Otherwise, Lelouch will be mad at me."

************

Kallen walked outside to the concession stands to see the student council, Gage, Milly, Nunnally, and CC standing around Jeremiah's orange stand. She walked over to see what's going on.

"Hey guysss-uwah." Lelouch was right there with them. Apparently the group and the stand was blocking him from the view of the crowd. "Lelouch!" she yelled in a whisper. "What are you doing out in the open like this?! Who knows what the people would try to do if they spot you!"

"Still worried over your precious prince," CC teased, making Gage and Gino giggle.

Rivalz patted her on the back. "Relax Kallen, he was just wanted catch up with us." She shot him a death glare. "I'm shutting up."

"Good call," Milly whispered into his ear.

"I agree with Ms. Kozuki on this my lord," Jeremiah said looking at Lelouch. "There are thousands here that want to rip you limp from limp."

Lelouch grabbed an orange from the stand and began peeling it. "They have to catch me first," he said calmly as he separated the pieces of the oranges. "Here you go Nunnally." He handed his sister half of the pieces.

"Thank you, brother." She took a bite out of one of the oranges. "It's delicious!"

"Your words honor my hard work your Majesty," Jeremiah said bowing.

"Lelouch. What did you mean they had to catch you?" Rivalz asked. Kallen guessed that Lelouch hadn't told them of the Advent yet. Good thing he had a reasonable excuse.

"You don't think I've lived here the last two months and a half without having to do Guardian training, do you?" Lelouch inquired, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well, you aren't the most athletic," Milly answered cheerfully.

"And you try to skip out on anything physical," Rivalz added.

Gage finally spoke. "Let's just say Lance works everyone like slave-mules when we train," he said, "And when Lelouch or Adam try to skip out, Noa always finds them and makes them do even more work."

"He doesn't cut slack," Lelouch said bitterly and everyone laugh.

"It'd explain how you can use a Knightmare like that," Gino said.

Anya took a picture of everyone laughing together with her own professional camra. "Adam looks a lot like you," she stated.

"Yeah, don't say that to him," Lelouch warned. "Besides, he looks completely different once you get past our similarities. He his hair is white with black highlights and it's more unruly. Also he has red colored eyes, his skin has a little more tan, and he acts moody and serious most of the time. I really don't see much comparison between us except our face and intelligence."

"How good is he at chess compared to you?" Rivalz asked rubbing his hands together with a greedy look in his eye.

"We've tied ten for ten," Lelouch answered, then he added, "He won't help with gambling, just a warning."

Kallen looked at Rivalz and scolded him. "REALLY Rivalz! You just reacquainted with Lelouch and all you can think about is gambling?"

"Eh heh. Old habits, right buddy?" he said looking at Lelouch for support.

Lelouch shook his head and smirked. "You're on your own, buddy."

Milly smiled as they all laughed again. "Nostalgic?" CC asked, surprising her.

"Yeah," she answered softly. "If only Rolo, Shirley, and Suzaku were here though."

"If only," CC repeated the two words.

From afar, Nadie was watching them. She was mainly looking toward Kallen.

"Tonight," she told herself.

***********

The time had come for Lelouch and Kallen to begin their match. The now blue and white Aether, still bonded with Neo-Bird, stood proudly, even though the. The upgraded Guren S.E.I.T.E.N stood with the crowd cheering for it. The Guren now had an AI and a full katana MVS with a gold colored blade and black hilt wit a red lotus shaped guard, MVS Kusanagi, replacing the usual fork knife in the Guren's off hand.

"Alright everybody it's time for the first match of the Semi-Finals!" Milly yelled into her mike, her cheerfulness restored slightly. "Tamaki please introduce our fighters."

"First we have the Azure De-OW! Don't hit my head like that!"

"Say it right," she scorned.

"Fine! The Azure Knight of the Wind...Lelouch vi Britannia!" The crowd booed and hissed, but some actually cheered...Either ignorant of what Lelouch had done, actually knew the real Lelouch, or liked him for the entertainment he gave them.

"Next we have the Ace of the Black Knights, the Red Lotus of Japan....Kallen Kozuki!" Tamaki yelled her name with much more vigor than he did Lelouch. The entire stadium erupted in cheers and yelps.

Lelouch opened a private video com to Kallen and saw that she was saddened about something. "What's wrong with you Kallen?" he asked.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Kallen questioned. "You know that I have to try and kill you right?"

"You won't kill me," Lelouch told her with that new, not arrogant, but relaxed and playful smile he got when he piloted the Aether or used his Advent. It was as if the sheer thought of danger was the most exciting thing in the world to him.

"I'd never want too," Kallen responded.

"Then let's not try to kill each other while we give them a great fight," he said, still smiling, "Let's give them a show."

Kallen smiled back. "I guess that means I should detach the radiant wave."

"No, you don't have to do that. Besides," now he had that arrogant smirk Kallen knew so well, "you won't even touch me with that."

"We'll see," Kallen told him as she ended the transmission.

_Let's yipe that smirk off his face._ That's what the voice in Kallen's face told her...and she agreed with it immediately.

'You and I will be best friends Guren,' Kallen thought.

_Don't get crazy on me now._

"Ready...Get Set...GO!" Milly yelled into her mike. Both Knightmares activated their Energy Wings and took to the sky.

Despite the Guren now having greater energy output and 7 feathered energy wings, the Aether still pulled ahead as they flew straight up. Possibly because of it's smaller stature.

The Guren fired a wide range blast to slow the Aether down. The azure Knightmare was able to pull away before the blast made contact.

"You'll have to do better than that to catch me, Kallen," Lelouch taunted. Kallen gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You won't get away from me, Lelouch!" Kallen yelled as the Guren finally caught up with the Aether.

The Aether drew the Caliburn from it's back as the Guren swung the Kusanagi. The powerful blades clashed and both pilots felt the shock from it through their controls. The Aether then pulled away from the Guren as it tried to grab the Aether's arm with the radiant surger arm.

They flew at sonic speeds as they clashed again and again. To the crowd below, the two Knightmares were a blue and red-violet streak in the afternoon sky. Eventually they stopped in a deadlock.

_We have one trump card for this, thanks to having the Neo-Bird equipped. But you have a time limit to end it._

'How long?' Lelouch questioned.

_30 seconds...If you want to use it activate the Overdrive then state who you are._

'Right.' "Activate Overdrive, activation code: The only ones who can shoot are the ones prepared to be shot!" The Aether began to develop a blue aura and the energy feathers increased from 6 to 10 feathers per wing. The Aether then pushed the Guren far back.

"Shit," Kallen swore. "What was that?"

_That is Overdrive, it pushes the Knightmare's limits past 100%. We can still win though._

"Well I'm not going to lose. Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from CC."

The Aether flew higher into the sky. Then it stopped and did one of Lelouch's hand gestures with the Caliburn. As it did Lelouch stated out loud, "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Knight of the Wind!"

_Good...I didn't think you'd yell it though._

'Shut up...What the hell?!" The blue aura intensified and the Aether's energy feathers vanished as the azure color Knightmare's armor turned into a shining gold with the brilliant white. The blue Energy Wings then reappeared, but instead of the usual polygon 'feathers,' the Energy Wings took the shape of blue angelic wings.

The voice of the Aether spoke as it's, now gold, knight helm visor slipped over it's violet eyes and as it did another epic motion. _This is the next level of the Aether's Overdrive. Super mode._

'That's the best name you can come up with?'

_What are we supposed to call it...'Shining Robot Form?' You come up with fancy names instead of your overly complicated yet simple plans once in a while!_

"Heh. Now I'm a Demon turned Winged Knight in Shining Armor, huh?" Lelouch chuckled.

Kallen and everyone else who saw it were mesmerized by the majesty of the Aether's new form. Kallen was knocked out of her stupor when the Aether flapped it's more realistic looking Energy Wings as it prepared to dive.

The gold Knightmare disappeared in a flash and next thing Kallen knew, there were glowing blue feathers on her screen and the radiant wave surger was cut clean off. She quickly made the Guren turn around to see the Aether up close face to face.

The Aether threw the Caliburn behind it and flew back, doing a few loops, to catch it. "Show off," Kallen muttered bitterly. The Guren charged the Aether once again, "I won't give up that easy!"

The Guren slashed past the Aether. "What the-" Kallen's Knightmare began to fall the thousands of feet down to the stadium, the Energy Wings were ripped off.

"Don't worry," Lelouch's voice said mockingly, "I'll save the fair damsel in distress." The Aether caught the Guren in it's arms.

"Can it Lelouch!" Kallen yelled at him blushing.

"I hope you remember our bet," he said as the Aether reverted back to it's original blue and white form.

"What do you want?" Kallen began to dread of whatever degrading thing Lelouch would make her do.

"Nothing," he said, surprisingly.

"Is this a trick?" Kallen asked him in disbelief.

"If you want to do something then...Do you want to spend the rest of the day with me?" Lelouch asked her.

Kallen blushed as they landed and the crowd cheered, actually happy to have seen that amazing fight, despite Lelouch winning. "Y-you mean like a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

After they returned to the hanger, Kallen gave him her answer. "Okay. You have me for the rest of the day."

Lelouch did a gentleman's bow to her and rose back up. "Now tell me where you want to go. It can be here or up to Tokyo if you wish."

"Uhhh, don't you want to see the next match to see who you will fight next?"

"Adam or Zero...I don't think I'll be able to pull off that gold form again so it doesn't really matter who I'll fight in the final round. But Adam will be a bigger pain in the ass, though."

"Why can't you use that form again?"

"Lasts only 30 seconds and it burns the Aether's energy too much...In other words it's a one-shot thing. And after seeing it I don't think they will be as easy to deal with."

"That was your first time using it wasn't it?"

"Yes, and I must say you did make a fine test subject."

She gave him a death glare. "Wow I feel really special," Kallen said through clenched teeth.

Lelouch just smirked. "You are special, my dear Q-1," Kallen blushed bright red, "Now, what do you want us to do."

Kallen thought about it, "Let's watch the next match. Then when the sunsets...lets go back to that one building."

Lelouch bowed again, "My wish is your command."

**********

The black and gold Lancelot now had the AI system, a green variant of the Guren's upgraded Energy Wings, and a new MVS that seemed like a fusion of a knight's sword and a samurai's katana, the Arondight. It was facing off with the silver and black Skeith, now equipped with deep red Energy Wings.

"READY...SET...GO!" Tamaki screamed.

The Lancelot and the Skeith activated their wings at the same time. They decided to skip the firearms and go straight to their swords. The Lancelot drew Arondight and the Skeith drew the Caladbolg.

Like Xingke and Tohdoh both said, Adam was a much more aggressive pilot than Lelouch. Suzaku had to use his 'Live' command to defend against the Skeith's onslaught. Skeith holding it's sword backhanded let it do swift attacks that allowed no ground for the Lancelot to gain.

The Skeith slashed across the Lancelot and followed up with a kick right after it. Lancelot blocked the initial attack but the kick hit the side of it's head dead on. They had a pause in the fight.

"Damn," Suzaku cursed, "I can't believe he's this tough, and he's not even using the energy scythe."

"Is that all the great Zero can do?" Adam questioned. The Skeith flip the handle and pointed Caladbolg at the Lancelot. "If it is then give up! You're only wasting my time."

_He's right...you're pathetic. _The Lancelot told him in disgust.

Suzaku gritted his teeth. "I'll show you what I can do!" The Lancelot entered a deadlock with the Skeith.

"Hmph. That's the spirit," Adam smirked. "Then, don't hold back, Zero."

_Seems like we have a stronger opponent this time. _The Skeith's voice said.

The Knightmares matched each other, blow for blow, in that one spot in the air. They swung their swords again and again, looking for the first mess up.

'I have to use my Live command to follow him but...He's hardly breaking a sweat is he?' Suzaku wondered. 'It's like he's just dragging it out.' "DON'T MESS WITH ME!" he screamed. The Lancelot swung the Arondight, hard, and pushed the Skeith away.

Adam looked at the Lancelot in respect. "Fine....**I'm right here, Skeith,**" he said activating his Overdrive and the Skeith became surrounded in a red aura. "Before I end it, let me ask this: Do you know what it means to wield Arondight?"

"What?" Suzaku questioned.

"You are Zero, so you should know...," The 7 feathered red wings increased to 10 feathers and the Skeith disappeared then reappeared behind the Lancelot, holding the blade of Caladbolg to the neck. "Do you yield?"

_You are a weakling!_

This was his second time losing to Adam. Suzaku took a deep breath, "I accept my defeat...Just this once."

"Smart." 'Lelouch, let's see just how strong you really have become,' Adam thought.

It was decided...The final match tomorrow would be the Azure Knight vs. the Silver Guardian.

*************

"I had a wonderful time Lelouch," Kallen, in her civilian clothes, said as she gave Lelouch a peck on the cheek.

After the surprisingly short match between Zero and Adam, they walked around the various shops in the City Sector that were open for the tournament. Then they went back to that building to watch the sunset and finished the day with dinner at an Italian styled restaurant. Now the shops were beginning to close so they decided to part ways since Lelouch had to prepare for tomorrow's match.

"I'm glad you did," he said pecking her cheek, "Good night, Kallen."

"Good night, Lelouch," she bid him farewell.

When Kallen reached her temporary apartment building, she was stopped by a girl in a black cloak and mask. The girl was carrying a red handled slim sword in her left hand.

Kallen reached for her pouch knife in her back pocket and readied herself. "Who are you and what do you want?!" she demanded.

After a few minutes of silence the girl spoke with the same voice as Kallen, but sad. "Because of you, I'm nobody," she answered. Raising her right palm, she added, "What I want is for you disappear," an arrow of light shot out of her hand and blew away Kallen's pouch knife, "permanently."

**For questions and comments.....Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Masterless Knights

**Llyod (weeping): How could Lancelot lose?**

**Rakshata: Because it's a piece of scrap metal. A better question is how can my precious Guren lose?!**

**Eddie: Because my Aether kicked it's tin can! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-AAAAAAAH!**

**Eddie is later hospitalized for fractured skull and internal bleeding...reason: Rakshata Chawla.**

**Masterless Knights**

"Hey, Kaylin," Roland said, looking at the meek girl staring out the window.

"Hmm?" was her response.

"Where's Nadie?" he asked, worried.

"Worried about her?" Kaylin asked, still looking out the door.

"Well yeah, aren't you?"

"She'll be back," she answered, still not looking at him.

"Okay then, if you say so," he turned to his bedroom, "Goodnight."

"You should go look for her," Kaylin said, stopping him.

"But you said-"

"She might do something she'll regret tonight," Kaylin turned to look at Roland and he saw that she had tears falling from her amethyst eyes.

Roland put on a serious face. "Alright. I'll go look for her."

When he left Kaylin returned to looking out the window. "What do _I_ mean to you, Roland?"

*************

"Disappear," the masked girl said to Kallen.

"What do you have against me, anyway?!" Kallen asked.

"Your existence." The girl threw the slim sword at Kallen. She dodged the sword only to see the girl jump into the air and attempt an ax-kick to Kallen's head.

Kallen stepped out of the way and when she missed the girl did a sweep kick, tripping Kallen over. Kallen quickly recovered before her assailant could attack again and ran to the apartment building door. Maybe she could get some help.

"You won't get away," the masked girl shot another light arrow out of her hand and blasted the ground in front of Kallen, making her flinch. Then the girl then retrieved her sword and charged Kallen.

Kallen dodged two quick slashes but was knocked on her back by a round house kick. She her eyes closed from the pain and when she reopened them her assailant stood over her pointing the tip of the blade to her heart.

"What did I ever do to you?" Kallen questioned, not showing any fear of death.

"Nothing really."

"Then why are you attacking me?!"

"Because of our existence."

"What are you talking-wha?" The girl removed her mask and hood, revealing strait black hair and Kallen's own face . Kallen was dumbfounded to be staring into her own blue eyes that contained the same kind of hate she once had to Britannia.

"It's because of your miserable existence that me and my sister's are fake!" look alike accused. "We can't truly exist. We were never meant to be. We're just copies...of _you_!" She raised her sword high over her head to strike Kallen down, but Kallen kicked her feet out from underneath her and ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" the girl screamed as she got up after Kallen.

Kallen ran into the closest alley and found a pole lying around. She picked up the pole and quickly turned around to block the vertical slash the girl was starting. The sword cut through the pole with ease. Kallen stared at the pole, the sword cut through too easy.

"Something like that won't stop the blade of Joyeuse," the girl explained. Kallen looked at her to see her staring at the brilliant white blade. "It's funny," she said in a sad chuckle, "that I hold something 'joyful' when I myself am not a joyful person." She grabbed Kallen by the shirt collar while she was distracted by her words, "I'll tell you the name I was given before I kill you..." She pulled her arm back to prepare for a stab at Kallen's heart. "My name is Nadie."

As Nadie was about to stab Kallen, she sensed someone behind her. She pushed Kallen back and swung Joyeuse at the newcomer behind her. The new opponent was another teen girl with black hair and white highlights and wore a rogue-ish yellow outfit. She blocked Joyeuse with one of the two shortswords she carried.

"Alice!" Kallen exclaimed. Nadie back flipped over Kallen to escape being surrounded in the narrow alley way.

Alice tossed Kallen her other shortsword. "Hey Kallen, I see you need help," she said with a smirk as she glared at Nadie. "She could be your twin."

_We're just copies...of **you!**_

"Yeah," Kallen replied as she caught the shortsword.

"Stay out of this!" Nadie yelled as she gave Kallen's death glare at Alice, "This is none of your business!"

"Attacking my friend kinda makes me get involved," Alice retorted as she ran up beside Kallen.

"Alice..." Kallen stared at Nadie with a look of pity, "Let me fight her alone."

"What?!" Alice looked at her then Nadie and understood. With a deep sigh she handed Kallen her other shortsword. "Fine, just don't die." Alice stepped out of the way.

Nadie looked at Kallen, questioning. "Why don't you let her fight with you?" she asked.

"You have something against me and only me," Kallen readied herself, "So what are you waiting for?"

"Hmph. You asked for it." Nadie leaped toward Kallen and attempted a kick.

Kallen sidestepped and Nadie passed by her and landed in kneeling position. Kallen then swung her two swords down at her opponent. Nadie brought the flat of her blade over her head and blocked both swords.

Nadie aimed the palm of her free hand at Kallen behind her. Kallen jumped out of the path of the light arrow that fired out. Nadie used that to get up and retaliate, swinging her sword to attack and defend accordingly.

After a few minutes into the fight Kallen realized something. 'These are my moves,' she noticed, 'I didn't see it at first but, her movements are matching mine too perfectly. But she's much more powerful than me.'

Nadie eventually broke Kallen's guard and slashed her left arm. Kallen dropped the shortsword in that hand due to the pain, but retaliated with the other in her right hand. Nadie parried it with perfect finesse as she left Kallen open again and stabbed Joyeuse into the ground. Nadie then proceeded to hit Kallen with a combo of punches, the same one she gave Suzaku when she was locked up. It made her drop her other sword.

Nadie finished it with an uppercut that sent Kallen up into the air and land on her back once again. Nadie picked up Joyeuse and walked slowly to the downed Guren pilot. Alice charged Nadie from behind, but Nadie did a spin kick as she jumped to her. Alice hit the wall of the alley and fell unconscious, moaning.

Kallen was stunned by the last hit from Nadie but started to get up only to find the tip of Joyeuse at her face once again. She looked at Nadie's face, her face, and saw that she was hesitating.

Nadie shook her head for a brief moment. "I won't hesitate this time," she told herself. "Before I kill you I want to ask...Why?"

"Why what?" Kallen asked confused.

"Why are you the one that is considered 'real'?!" Nadie's angry blue eye's started to water.

"I..." Kallen didn't know how to answer that question. "...I don't know."

"I guess I'll never have my answer," Nadie said solemnly as she raised the Joyeuse for the finishing blow. "Good bye, Kallen Kozuki, my former 'real' self." Kallen closed her eyes as the Joyeuse's blade began to fall toward her.

'I'm sorry...Lelouch,' she thought.

At that moment a disembodied, almost motherly, voice spoke to her. _**Your part in this story does not end here, child who bears my image. It's time for you to gain the power you inherited from me. Use it to save your Fragmented self from the torment of her untrue existence. **_

Kallen opened her eyes to see a golden shield of light stopping the Joyeuse in it's tracks. Both Nadie's and Kallen's eyes were wide with surprise. Then they both noticed a gold mark begin to etch itself on the back of Kallen's right hand. The mark took it's shape in the form of the Geass symbol in the center of the sun. The light shield then flung Nadie back into the street.

"What the hell?!" Nadie got up quickly to gaze at the bright mark on Kallen's hand. "Is that her Advent? She doesn't even have Geass, unless...So that's what Noa did." Nadie then saw Kallen's eyes begin to glow, changing her sapphire eyes to shining gold as she got up. "Hmph. It just means that this fight is even now!"

Nadie began to ready herself with the Joyeuse. Kallen stopped gazing at her mark and picked up one of the two shortswords she had. They charged each other once again.

Before she obtained the mark, Kallen couldn't really keep up with Nadie entirely. Now though, she could keep up with ease against her raven haired counterpart. Now they really matched blow for blow.

Kallen parried one of Nadie's attacks and opened her up for an attack. Kallen placed her palm on Nadie's stomach and fired a light arrow of her own at point blank range.

The blast wasn't deadly, but it sent Nadie flying back to the wall of a building. She slid down the wall to the sidewalk. The Joyeuse began to disappear.

"Damn," Nadie coughed. That blast knocked all the breath in her. "I failed."

Kallen, when her mark disappeared and her eyes stopped glowing, dropped her weapon and rushed to Nadie's side. She then made to pull up Nadie's arm, but Nadie yanked it away.

"What are you doing?!" she questioned, giving Kallen a hateful glare.

"I'm trying to help you," Kallen told her as she tried to help Nadie up again. Still Nadie yanked away.

"I don't want your help!" she snapped.

"You're so stubborn," Kallen said, frustrated. Then the thought dawned on her and she chuckled silently. 'She must get that from me.'

Nadie then spoke in at low whisper that Kallen could barely hear. "I hate you," Kallen's expression changed back to one of pity when she saw Nadie look to the ground sadly in her sitting position. "I hate you because I'm only a copy of you and no matter what I do, at the end of the day, that's all I'll ever be...a defective copy. A mere copy whose destiny is to eventually fade away...leaving no trace that I did exist behind." They stayed in silence for awhile.

Kallen sat down beside Nadie and broke the sad silence. "I'll remember you," Kallen said to her.

That made Nadie smile, the comment gave her the answer she was looking for. "I think I understand it now."

"What do you mean?"

Before Nadie could answer they heard someone call her name. "Roland?" Nadie wondered aloud. She stood up and began to limp to where the voice came from. Kallen tried to help her walk but Nadie just pushed her away, glaring. "I still hate you, but I will not attack you anymore. I need to do some thinking on what I should do next. In the mean time, try to learn how to use your power from Noa...Sayonara Kallen Kozuki." With that Nadie walked off into the darkness of the City Sector.

"Sayonara, Nadie," Kallen whispered sadly to her Fragment self.

"That was touching," Alice said behind Kallen. She just recovered and retrieved her weapons.

"Are you okay?" Kallen asked her thief friend.

Alice shrugged. "Just a bump on the head," Alice looked at Kallen, "You should probably be passed out now."

"Why?"

"You've lost a lot of blood," she answered pointing at Kallen's left arm which was still bleeding.

Her head got heavy. "Oh yeah, forgot about that..." Kallen hit the ground with a thud.

Alice sighed. "Great," she complained, picking up the unconscious red-head, "Now I've got dead weight to carry! You owe me for this." She ran to the apartment building and up the stairs to Kallen's room, luckily Kallen brought a med-kit with her...Not that Alice stole anything when she broke in and searched her room or anything...

************

Roland sighed as he looked at Nadie as he carried her bridal style. She was knocked out due to exhaustion. "Kaylin and I were worried about you, ya know? You shouldn't get yourself hurt like this, because if I-we lost you...Just don't die on us okay?"

***********

Naoto was watching them from a roof top. "Nadie....You did know what the repercussions of this will be, right? If you do something against the Remnants again then I'll..." He drifted off. "I'll have to deal with you like I have to with Mao tomorrow."

************

Kaylin sensed Nadie's emotions and smiled. "You're glad that you met her, huh?," she whispered as she gazed out the window to see the sun begin to come up. Kaylin's smile faded as a tear streamed down her face. "You got to meet and see your true self, but for disobeying Marcus, your future will now be a grim one."

**************

The final match of the tournament had arrived the next morning and Kallen was nowhere to be found at the stadium.

"What do you mean she's not felling well?" Lelouch interrogated Alice on the Aether's video com, 10 minutes before the match starts.

"You should calm down Lulu," she advised, "She was exhausted since yesterday and wanted to rest. I promised to get a copy of the fight so you and she can watch it later."

"But-" CC cut in.

"Don't worry about her Lelouch, she's a strong girl. She'll be fine," the witch told him, then her lips curled into her teasing smile as she said, "And after you two love birds watch the fight _alone_ maybe you can-"

"Don't finish that sentence you perverted witch," Lelouch said with his eye twitching in annoyance and his face blushing in embarrassment.

"You're too easy Lelouch," she teased chuckling. She went back to nonchalant when she added, "Ohgi and the other people in the top box want to talk to you when the match is over."

"They probably want to yell at me or, like Cornelia, want to beat me," he sighed, rubbing his temple.

"More than likely. Good luck Lelouch, you'll need it against the person who beat Zero so easily."

"Yeah, I will, thanks...And CC."

"What do you want?"

"Thank you again, for everything. I'm glad I found you in Shinjuku that day," Lelouch said with sincere gratitude.

CC gave a rare genuine smile. "Your welcome Lelouch. Too bad we can't fulfill our contract, though." With that she ended the transmission.

"Well Aether you ready for this?" Lelouch asked rhetorically.

_Let's give Adam a fight he'll never forget...just remember not to use the Super Mode unwisely._

"I know," Lelouch had lied to Kallen about Super Mode just draining the power. "Otherwise I might kill myself right?"

_That's what you get for skipping out on your exercises. Kallen was right you're pretty much a weakling without your Advent._

"I'll pretend I didn't here that."

Inside the Skeith, Adam was mentally preparing himself.

_This should be a decent fight._

"We have nothing to worry about," Adam told the Skeith calmly.

_I never doubted that._

"I'll show them all my true power."

***********

"Are you all ready for the Final Match!" Tamaki yelled into his mike over the roaring crowd that filled the entire stadium.

Milly spoke. "Let me introduce our two finalists! First up, our purple eyed ex-prince of Britannia, our King turned Knight, the Azure Knight of the Wind........LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!" The crowd screamed and cheered for Lelouch to win for the first time.

_I guess it was part of Noa's plan for you to get popular with the crowd. They seem to have forgotten that you ruled the world with an iron fist._

'It sounds like something he'd do, but they haven't forgotten. I've just been playing the part of the struggling underdog and who doesn't want to see the underdog win against all odds.'

_In other words do the impossible._

'Correct. I've done that before, but now we're fighting an opponent who can do the impossible just as good...maybe better.'

"Our other participator is none other than the Terror of Death, the man that makes the impossible easy, the Silver Guardian.....ADAM NOCTIS!" The crowd roared for him just as loud as they did for Lelouch. "So Tamaki, who are you betting on to win?"

"I really don't know I prefer to have my best bud Zero in the final match, but I guess if I had to choose between these two," he stopped to think about it, "I'd put my money on Adam, I mean, in all of his matches he just blew away anyone who was in his way. No mercy. What about you Milly?"

"Well, I've known Lelouch for a long time to know that he was never an athlete, but he's shown me how strong he's gotten physically. Top that off with his powers of analysis, he would be a formidable opponent, so I'm betting on Lelouch."

"We'll see who will win that bet, won't we?" the two announcers laughed, "Ladies and gentleman, especially ladies...are you ready to begin!" The crowd cheered in response. "Alright, competitors, take your positions!"

The Aether drew Caliburn off it's back while the Skeith drew it's MVS VARIS pistols. "Not going all out at the start?" Lelouch questioned, seeing that Skeith didn't draw Caladbolg.

"Why end the fight so quickly?" Adam asked, smugly grinning.

Lelouch grinned with excitement. "You are right. Let's make this fight one the world will talk about for thousands of years to come."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Milly yelled into the sound system. "ON YOUR MARKS," the two Knightmares slid down their visors and shifted their feet, "GET SET," both pilots tightened their grips on the controls, "GO!!!!!"

The Skeith fired it's pistols at the Aether, two red streaking bullets zoomed toward the head. The Aether dodged and closed in on Skeith before it could fire again.

Aether slashed the Caliburn down at the Skeith. Skeith used the MVS blades on it's pistols to block, holding the blade above it's head as it countered with a kick to push the Aether back.

Skeith then leaped at the Aether and mimicked Suzaku's spin kick. Aether evaded the kick and Skeith landed on the ground following up with a sweep at Aether's legs. Aether activated it's Energy Wings and took off into the sky. Skeith jumped after the azure Knightmare and attempted a punch with one of it's pistols MVS blades while it's red Energy Wings activated.

Aether blocked the blade and quickly moved as the pistol fired at point blank. Skeith spun and kicked the Aether's side. Aether blocked that attack and retaliated with a kick of it's own, which Skeith dodged back.

"Not bad," Adam complimented over the video com as he put the Skeith's pistols away.

"So, are you getting serious yet?" Lelouch asked.

Adam's eyes began to glow deep red as his mark appeared and Lelouch's eyes glowed blue as his Advent appeared.

"There is no holding back in this match," Adam took a deep breath, "**I'm right here, Skeith!**" The silver and black Knightmare developed a red aura as it's feathers increased from 7 to 10 feathers per wing.

Lelouch then spoke his Overdrive activation code. "**The only ones who should shoot are the ones prepared to be shot!**" The Aether became surrounded by blue aura as it's feather's increased from 7 to 10 feathers per wing.

4 feathers on the Skeith disappeared as a gold energy scythe formed in it's hand. Lelouch knew he was going to be serious if it did that.

"Take this!" Adam yelled as the Skeith slashed the air four times, sending out four energy blades at the Aether.

"You think that will work?!" Lelouch questioned as the Aether hacked at the energy blades with the Caliburn, but that left it open for the Skeith's kick to it's head. "Damn," Lelouch swore under his breath.

The Skeith drew the Caladbolg and held it back in it's right backhand. "Here I come," Adam warned.

"Come on!" Lelouch challenged him.

The two Knightmares clashed once more, this time they stayed in that one spot in the air. They swung their swords at an unbelievable pace, blocking their opponents blow with their own. The crowd below watched this clash of two powerful Guardians in complete and utter awe.

***********

Kallen, finally recovered and rushed into the top box of the stadium. She was going to get answers directly from Noa.

She slammed the door open, startling the UFN members, CC, and Zero inside but not breaking their gaze from the fight. "Do you need anything Kallen?" Noa asked politely.

"You know what I'm here for," she answered in a low threatening tone that made Ohgi turn to look at her. Then he noticed her bandaged arm.

"Kallen! What happened to your arm?!" the Prime Minister of Japan demanded making everyone take notice of the Ace's injury.

"Kallen, did somebody hurt you?" Nunnally asked.

"Was it Lelouch?" Ohgi questioned, making Zero chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Trust me, Lelouch wouldn't be able to hurt her if he tried," Zero answered, still giggling.

Cornelia nodded in agreement. "Lelouch never was the athletic type......ever. Even if he did go through training here, I doubt he's strong enough to take on Kozuki."

"Actually," Lance spoke up, "The training I've put him through is designed to force him to become that strong." That made the royal siblings, Zero, and Kallen imagine the look on Lelouch's face after a training day. It took all they had to stifle their giggles.

Kallen stopped laughing and returned to glaring at the back of Noa's head. "I need to speak with you in private," she pretty much demanded.

"I guess _you_ deserve some truth," he responded, turning to the red head. His sunglasses reflected the light and hid his eyes, making his nonchalant expression even more unreadable. "We will be outside," he said to the others in the top box.

Kallen and Noa proceeded outside the top box. "Show me your mark," he told her as soon as the door was closed.

Kallen raised the back of her right hand. The Advent etched it's self on her hand in golden light, taking the shape of the Geass sigil over the sun. "How do I have an Advent when I don't have a Geass?"

"You do have a Geass," Noa answered simply.

"What?" Kallen questioned, flabbergasted. "How? When?"

"It was dormant in you since the day you were born," he answered, "It showed itself just before your brother died in the fire when you turned 15."

"How did you know my-"

"I'll answer that later...The reason why you can't use it is because I sealed it off," he explained.

"Why?"

"So it would not develop," Noa told her, "You see Kallen, if it were to develop to the final level....Think of it as Lelouch's Geass, only on a world wide scale." Kallen's eyes widened. "That's correct...You would eventually control every heart and mind on the planet."

"But why do I have it?" Kallen asked.

"Because you bear her image the most," Noa answered.

"Who's image?"

Noa didn't answer, just smirked. "You will meet her when the time has come. Now let me ask you this: Who is the closest person to you?"

At first, Kallen thought her answer would be her mother. "Lelouch," she said immediately.

"Your Geass, in it's first stage, has the ability to form a bond with the person closest to you," Noa explained, "Through that bond you can read their emotions and find them, no matter where they are. In the second stage, that bond extends to everybody who had a bond with the person your Geass is bonded to. In the case of Lelouch, even though they are made from hatred and fear, that bond extends to everyone. The third stage....The world is at your mercy." Kallen's jaw dropped as the information sank in.

"Do you want to know what Lelouch and Adam are feeling in the fight?" Noa offered with his slight smirk.

Kallen lifted her jaw and thought about it. She always wanted to know what Lelouch was feeling, he always wore a mask of indifference when something serious was happening. After a while she finally nodded.

"Okay, it will be temporary," Noa said as he pressed his palm on her forehead. "Just one condition, never tell anyone about your power."

Kallen was sent into a swirling tunnel of lights and colors for merely a moment before returning to her own world. Then she heard two voices in her head, one belonged to Lelouch while the other belonged to Adam.

**A/N:** _This will be Lelouch's thoughts._ **_This will be Adam's thoughts._**

_Why?_

_**Why do I care so much about beating him?**_

_I-I just want to win. I want to beat him._

_**I will never allow him to beat me...I can't let him surpass me.**_

_But why do I care?_

_**I want to win because I want to defeat him. How can it be that simple?**_

_It doesn't matter I guess because....**Because....I will win!...**I will win!_

Noa pressed his hand on her forehead again and the thoughts stopped. "Is that what they were thinking while they fight?" Kallen asked.

"It was their emotions speaking to you," Noa confirmed

"Why do they want to beat each other so much?"

"Ever since the day they met those two were destined to be rivals."

"I see....Can you tell me about Fragments?"

"You met one of your Fragments then."

"One of? You mean I have more than one?"

Noa didn't answer that question but he did answer the first. "Remnants you see are born from dead Geass users at a certain price, so they are unwhole. Fragments are Remnants from those that are still alive, but they are never real. You see Kallen, they are only a part of you so they do not truly exist and since they pay a price they can never be real."

Kallen felt sorry for Nadie. "When you say price..."

"It could be anything from physical to mental or emotional things. From what I understand of the Fragment from last night, her price is eternal sadness. She would search for any joy or anything that would have a chance to make her real."

"How were they born?"

"Your first bond was with Naoto, so a piece of you was planted inside. Thus, one Fragment was born."

"If that's so then the second was born when..." Then it hit her. "Lelouch can't be a Remnant!"

"There is another way for a Fragment to be born. Before we saved him...someone must have tried to make him into a Remnant, but due to him surviving-"

"His Fragment was born with mine. What is the price that Lelouch's Fragment pays?"

"No memories of his real self. He will always wonder who he is while the Remnants keep it a secret, so they can control him."

"I see."

"Come, let's watch the rest of..." Noa drifted off and an air of danger surrounded him.

"What is it?" Kallen asked, worried.

"It seems some UFN delegates want to put the fate of Lelouch in their own hands," he answered as he pulled out his cell phone and called a number. "Eddie send Azrael to Adam." He hung up and returned to the top box with Kallen.

"What's happening?" Kallen whispered to Noa. He didn't answer, just watched.

*************

The Knightmares continued to hit back and forth. Neither one of them were going to back down, but Adam noticed something zooming toward them, a sniper bullet. To be more specific, Lelouch.

Adam moved the Skeith to push the Aether out of the way, but the bullet clipped off one of the Aether's Energy Wings. "What was that?!" Lelouch called out as the Aether slowly floated down to the stadium with the equally shocked crowd.

"I think some UFN members won't be your fans," Adam answered. In the distance he saw one airship with a large force of Knightmares, Akatsuki and Vincents blended in.

Adam cursed under his breath. "I can't defend us without killing some of them."

"We have maintenance for the Skeith," Milly said through the sound speaker. Her usually cheery voice was replaced with worry and relief for Lelouch.

The thing that came out of the ground was not a pod but a Knightmare Bonding Armor. Adam knew it to be Azrael. It looked like a small black pod attached to a black arrowhead. On the pod was a group of eight long black stems. As it took off into the air, the stems formed eight double-edged swords of gold energy as they floated around the KBA.

The Skeith's Energy Wings folded in as the pod detached with the energy swords and covered over the Energy Wings. The arrowhead broke apart and added armor on the chest, legs, and forearms. The arrowhead also carried an upgrade to the Caladbolg, making the falchion longer and more broad. It also gave the sword a basket hilt and extended handle, making it look like a saber or cutlass. The energy swords floated behind the Skeith and spread themselves out in a formation that made the Knightmare seem like it had wings.

Adam studied the new abilities of the Skeith on the on-board computer. "How does it feel?" he asked.

_Goooooood. Very good._

"Let's show them my ultimate power," Adam said as the Skeith took off toward the UFN forces.

Despite the gold energy of the energy swords, the silver and black Knightmare still retained it's deep red streak and it's speed. The pod turned into armor on it's back and compressed the energy of the wings but it let out a streak of red light like a jet pack.

The commander of the airships saw the Skeith approaching and ordered all the soldiers to fire at it. The Akatsukis and the Vincents fired off their machine guns and rocket launchers. The energy swords moved to defend the Skeith, absorbing the attacks.

The Skeith stopped and with a flick of it's wrist the eight blades all divided into four beams of light and shot out toward the UFN Knightmares. The beams swirled around the enemies, homing in on their weaponry and limbs. It wasn't long until they were all disarmed.

"Now for the ships," Adam said as the energy swords returned to their original position behind the Skeith. He opened a com to the commander. "I'll give you one chance. Stop now or else."

The commander was infuriated by Adam's threat sounding tone. "We'll stop when the Demon Emperor is dead and all you traitors of the world are put behind bars!"

At his answer the eight energy swords surrounded the airship in a wide spread position. The swords turned to point fire lasers at the handles. When they were all connected they formed a barrier around the airship, trapping it.

"Surrender," Adam ordered.

This time the commander hesitated with his answer until Kaguya called on the video com. She was not pleased with the UFN's actions. "I suggest you do as he says," she warned. The commander gulped.

"I was just following orders mam," he said, pleading for forgiveness, "I-I surrender."

"Good boy," Adam mocked as the energy swords returned to the Skeith. The silver and black Knightmare then returned to the stadium to see the Aether waiting on the ground. "Sorry about the interruption." The Azrael detached from the Skeith with the Energy Wings.

"If you think of finishing this," Lelouch spoke weakly as the Skeith landed in front of the Aether. The Aether stuck Caliburn in the ground. "I'm afraid that I'm too tired too con...tin...ue..." Milly then declared Adam the winner and the crowd cheered.

"Damn," Adam said disappointed, "I told him that he should work on his overall endurance and not completely rely on his Advent. Hmph! I guess it proves that you are the weaker one." The Skeith sheathed the Caladbolg and returned to the hangar. "It was fun while it lasted, though."

**************

Nunnally was not happy with the sudden attack from the UFN. "How could they do that without our approval?!"

"They must have decided to act when our contestants didn't try to kill Lelouch and Adam," Schineizel suggested.

"I kinda agree with them," Ohgi admitted, "But I don't like the way they planned a sneak attack against the Ark, especially with all these people here." Ohgi still didn't trust Lelouch, but he didn't like to harm any innocent lives.

"Can you blame them?" Noa asked, surprising them all. "The Demon Emperor is still alive and has actually gained new power. They are acting out of fear and hate toward Lelouch. It's only natural."

"But they still should have told us!" the Tianzi spoke.

CC just chuckled. "They wouldn't tell anyone they are unsure of trusting."

"They don't trust us," Zero whispered under his breath.

"Lelouch will not try to reclaim the world," Nunnally said.

"What makes you so sure?" Ohgi asked, "For all we know every Guardian could be under-"

"Geass' control?" Noa questioned, "We are not. We simply trust Lelouch, and in turn Lelouch trusts us. I don't grant power like Aether to those I don't believe will use it right." No retorted, because every ounce of his words was lined with untainted truth. Noa gazed at the Caliburn stuck in the ground in silence.

"Why did they fight like that?" Tianzi asked, breaking the silence.

"They looked like they were going to kill each other," Viletta added, sounding concerned.

Noa gave a smile, as if it were something funny. "They were rivals ever since the day they met. This fight was Lelouch's attempt to surpass Adam in piloting." The Caliburn shined in the sunlight. "Rivalry is all they have as masterless knights after all."

"Masterless knights?" Nunnally repeated.

CC answered. "They have no real master yet they put their lives on the line to protect everyone."

"I wouldn't say they are completely masterless though," Noa said, confusing everyone. "Lelouch has no master but is commanded by the wind that blows free. Adam is the same way."

Nunnally gave a small laugh. "That suits them, doesn't it Cornelia?"

Cornelia smiled for Lelouch for the first time. "It sounds like it," her expression changed back to her usual, "but still, he needs to answer for what he has done."

"He's on the path to redemption," CC commented. Then she noticed something missing. "Where's Kallen?"

************

Kallen help the unconscious Lelouch out of the Aether's cockpit in the chest. She sighed. "You still need to work on your endurance, huh?"

"Oh come on Coach Viletta," he spoke, dreaming, "I have more than enough credits to pass so stop chasing me."

Kallen laughed as she laid Lelouch down beside the Aether's feet. "I don't have enough credits to graduate this year since I returned during the middle of the last semester. So since I have to deal with that history class you have to deal with gym."

"Not you too Kallen," he whined asleep.

Kallen sat next to him, then Lelouch rested his head on Kallen's lap. She was tense by the action but softened up and started playing with his hair as he slept. "I'll be here for you when you wake up," she said to him.

"Thank you Kallen," he replied.

Kallen smiled and lightly kissed his forehead. "Your welcome, Lelouch."

The sat there with the Aether kneeling beside them.

************

In his cell on board the _Ikaruga,_ Mao came face to face with his executioner and smiled. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Stepping over the guards he knocked out, Naoto approached Mao. "Have you come to terms with yourself?"

"I have, just make it quick."

"It will be." Naoto held out his hand as he prepared to snap his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you."

With a snap of Naoto's fingers, Mao was engulf in flames and was quickly incinerated. "Nobody ever does," Naoto said solemnly as he began to melt into the shadows, vanishing.

**************

A week after the tournament, Nadie was preparing to leave with only Kaylin knowing. "Are you sure about this?" Kaylin asked.

"Yes."

"They will hunt you down for betraying them."

"Let them."

"Take me with you!"

"No."

"Then at least tell Roland."

"I can't."

"I thought you loved him!"

That made Nadie pause but not stop her. "He belongs with you," she said as she began to vanish through the darkness.

**There's the final match, I'll have an epilogue ready soon.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Epilogue: Fate of a Fragment

**I will never own Code Geass...................................Damn.**

**Epilogue: Fate of a Fragment**

_New Pendragon, 1 month after the tournament_

_1:00 A.M._

Roland turned a corner of a dark alley, the rain pounding on his hood. 'Where are you Nadie? Please let me find you before the other Remnants do...Please be alive for me and for Kaylin."

It had almost been one month since Nadie's disappearance. Marcus had declared her a traitor and a threat that must be eliminated immediately. Roland would not let her die, he promised to stay by her's and Kaylin's side. It was just last week when Kaylin told Roland where to find her.

**************

_Remnant hideout, One week earlier_

Kaylin gazed at her favorite and only picture. It was a group picture of her, Nadie, Roland, and Naoto at the beach. They were all smiling, including Nadie, even if it was sad. Still they had some amount of joy that day.

Kaylin returned to her new drawing. It was a drawing of Roland's near future, a sad event in the rain. She heard someone coming to her room and quickly hid her drawing pad before Roland burst through the door.

"You know where she is?" he asked frantically. She saw the desperation in his blue eyes.

"So you've finally heard," Kaylin answered sadly.

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Yes you can! Just tell me where she is!"

"I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone, even you!" Kaylin yelled with tears streaming down her amethyst eyes. "You think I don't want to help my sister?!" Roland walked closer to her and gave a hard, pleading look.

"Please, let me save her."

Kaylin looked away. "Do you love her?"

That made Roland look sorry. "I do."

"What about me?" she asked, holding back her tears.

"I love you just as much."

"...."

"Kaylin, you want to save her too. So please, let me save her and when we're together, we can leave this place forever. Then we can build a future for ourselves."

Kaylin smiled. "New Pendragon."

"Thank you, Kaylin." With that he left.

"You were always a dreamer, Roland," she said blinking back the tears as she looked at the photo and her drawing.

***************

_Present_

Naoto stalked the drenched alleyways. No one knew her exact location, but he did know where Nadie was going. She would warn Zero.

He waited in the alley nearest to the palace and sure enough there she was. "Hey Naoto, how ya been?" Nadie asked.

He didn't answer the unimportant question. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you going against the Remnants?!"

"I don't believe what Marcus is doing is right," she answered, "You don't believe that either, do you?"

"I have no opinion in the matter," Naoto half-joked. He made a longsword appear in hand through flames. It was a soot covered flamberge with a black hilt, Dyrnwyn. The moment he took it in his hand the blade went aflame. Nadie brought out Joyeuse. "I'm sorry for this," Naoto said, gripping Dyrnwyn's handle in both hands.

"I don't blame you," Nadie told him with a sad smile.

"Nobody ever does." They charged each other through the alley as the rain continued to pour.

**************

Roland cursed under his breath. "I wish I knew what you were doing here," he said to himself. He past another alleyway when he was about to give up, but something caught his eye. It was almost too dark to see but he could make an outline of a person in a black cloak sitting, slumped against a wall. "Nadie!" he called out as he ran to her and pulled off his hood.

"Ro..land," she was weak, clutching her stomach.

Roland noticed the blood even though it was dark. "Nadie, just hold on!" he pleaded, "I'll get you somewhere safe and patch you up, so please just..." He frantically searched for his cell phone. "I'll call an ambulance."

"They won't make it in time," Nadie said, pulling off her hood and putting a hand over his cell phone, telling him to put it away.

"Nadie, please don't die," he was beginning to cry and tried to hold back the tears, "Please, don't go away."

"Roland, I'm glad..." she said with a weak...happy smile, "I'm glad I met you. I wish I could stay."

"Why did you go without me and Kaylin?!"

"Because you would suffer my fate and I wanted you to live on without me," now she was beginning to cry. "Please Roland, live on and protect Kaylin for me." She put her arm around his neck and pulled his lips closer to hers. She gave him a goodbye kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Roland hugged her tight, not wanting to let go. "Don't go," he cried.

"I have to," she told him. Nadie became intangible in his arms and fell back to her original position. Roland could see right through her.

"What's happening?!"

"Do not look away Roland..."

"Nadie!"

"...This is the fate of a Fragment."

In an act of desperation, Roland activated his Geass and looked at Nadie with his tear filled eyes. "DON'T GO!" he commanded, "I COMMAND YOU TO NOT DIE! DON'T DISAPPEAR, PLEASE!" He tried to grab her shoulders but they just went right through her.

"Sayonara, Roland...I...love...you." With those last words Nadie, her blood, all trace of her in that alley, faded away.

Roland panted, he couldn't believe what he just saw. He didn't want to believe what he just saw. He screamed out her name in the rain, calling out for her, but never receiving an answer.

************

Naoto was crying just as Roland was. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated those same words over and over to himself, because no one else would blame him.

*************

Kaylin looked at the photo one last time as Nadie in the photo began to fade away like the real one.

"There will be no evidence of you living," she said weakly with tear filled eyes, "But we will remember you, always......Sayonara, Nadie."

************

Inside a UFN prisoner transport, Lelouch wiped tears out of his eyes. For some reason, he thought of Kallen dieing in his arms, but at the same time not in his arms.

"What are you crying about?" Adam asked his cell mate.

Lelouch shook his head. "I don't know."

"Hmm. I don't know about you but I'm tired of this place," Adam said.

"Agreed. Let's go."

************

Kallen awoke in her home bed with tears in her eyes. She walked to the window and looked up into the raining sky.

"Nadie," she choked as her Advent lit up.

************

Noa stood outside the Ark as it hovered over Japan. He gazed up to the dark raining clouds and wondered.

"Are you crying for the Fragments, Aurora?"

************

In the Remnant hideout Marcus was conversing with the other 9 members.

"So, Nadie is dead," said one of them.

"Serves her right!" said another.

"You never did like traitors Bismark," another with a dreamy voice said to the last speaker. "Once a knight always a knight, even if you do have a new master."

"Silence Marik!" Bismark demanded.

"All of you, silence," Marcus commanded with a soft-spoken voice. All of them ceased talking. "Even if she was a traitor we should not speak ill of her."

"What should we do with Roland and Kaylin?" Marik asked.

"They will want out," Marcus predicted, "Roland is no threat to us and neither is Kaylin, so we'll allow them to leave. They will not inform anyone of our plans or attack us. But if they do...We will deal with them swiftly and without mercy."

"Yes, Master Marcus!" the Remnants saluted.

"We will take the world by storm..."

**There is the epilogue. I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
